


With Wrongness Around All

by Imm (Immense)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Down A Dark Hall, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Abortion, Blood and Gore, Boarding School, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dead Atsumu Miya, Dead Miya Atsumu, First Meetings, Ghost Miya Atsumu, Hidden Talents, Horror and Suspense, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Link, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Summary: A strange school accepting talented men but with no less attitudes or talents shown and is in need of improvement and development. An all boys boarding school of development, then Alorica is the place for you.But its okay, everything is free. . . so are their vessels. . .A fanfic based on the movie Down A Dark Hall which is not that scary but is actually creepy. I have decided to use Haikyuu characters and more than the five girls with fifteen boys instead. It will also be an all boys school so. . . I hope I could do better and an even better version.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kunimi Akira & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Past Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Kunimi Akira enters a boarding school and meeting new people around him he never wanted to know much and isn't even taking interest with. 

Knowing that something is up in this place,


	2. Before The Sun Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi's life before the boarding school.

Grew up in his uncle's turf, Kunimi Akira is an eighteen year old male who is yet to enter college but makes it a bail. 

Taking up to twelve entrance exams, he has passed none of them and is totally in need of help as was said by his non-caring uncle who only wants him for money from the will left by his father. 

Akira's mother is currently in another country and working as a domestic helper in the Middle East making Akira Kunimi grow up with his uncle being abused and totally without love. And this is his sole reason to rebel against his own family. 

There was an evening where Kunimi has begun his rebellious movement which started by always stealing a candy bar or chocolates, sometimes a bottled drink if miraculously uncaught, and gets away with it every day. He also doesn't pay attention in his classes and becoming a total pain in the neck for every professor he has. Well he was lucky that seven out of the eleven teachers he has got a very long term patience or else his intolerable disrepecting attitude is already beating the crap out of him for expelling. 

It took five months of pure rebellion and on the nineteenth day of the fifth month, Kunimi is finally caught on camera for stealing goods. His uncle has been charged for all the troubles that Akira has caused and was brought home later on and hurting the teenager by beating him up once more. 

If it weren't for two of his understanding professors, Kunimi wouldn't even be saved and his uncle be taken into custody and thus, saving the boy from abuse and getting the mother home for him to be raised again but this has not ended the teen's rebellious path. 

There came a time where the mother and son has moved to another place and the neighbors aren't even welcoming. It was never a good neighborhood but his mother has no choice. The rent for the place is cheaper than any subdivisions and townhouses which led them to a smaller place yet spacious enough for two people. 

"So how was school?" The mother asked. 

"As usual, boring. They think English is too hard. Fucking easy!" He boasts while almost touching his meat loaf and forking his broccoli. 

His mother sighs and takes a bite of the meat loaf and then gets up to help her son cut the piece into smaller bites. Akira did not want to be helped, never in his life would he wanted to since he has no intentions of making up or be loved back. He knows his own mother will leave again one day and like his father, she will surely vanish and leaving the male all alone again. 

Akira kept thinking about that day coming over and over and possibly looping it all night and day just to let himself think that he will never be family-oriented or even be loved by his own parents because he, himself is a mistake just like how his uncle tells him. 

"Akira." The mother kept calling his name and to take the table knife but Akira won't let go. The mother is trying to take it from his hand but then his grip is too hard. 

"S-Stop!" Akira who is thinking of his abandonment was taken too far that his own self got carried away and seeing his uncle's presence in his mind and about to take a hand on him and Kunimi froze and completely scared. 

He struggled and wanting to look away but then he did not know that it was just a visualization done by hinself in his head and out of his mind, he already is standing up and swung the knife the wrong way and his mother. . . is bleeding on the floor holding on to her lower left part of the neck. 

She whimpered as she felt the cut cross through her skin and lucky that it wasn't a long or very crucial one. 

Kunimi was looking at his mother knowing what he has done. Yes he doesn't want to make up to his own mother or even think of being a family with or to her but he never dared to think of hurting her physically like what happened. 

The shirt of the mother looked sanguinary but wasn't a lot of blood shed. If his mother isn't a nurse abroad, she would've panicked already that is for sure but then instead of thinking of herself, she rather thought of Akira saying that she is okay and that it was not that crucial. 

Akira can see the blood shed and it has driven him frightened and quickly running to his bedroom. There again he felt the same fear he always has from his uncle. He was in fact the sole reason why Akira turned out like this. He was a ruthless and uncaring man who always hurts Kunimi every time he loses a bet, getting bad luck or when he wasn't able to achieve what he wanted. He pours it all out to his nephew Akira. 

The most unforgettable thing his uncle has done to him is being sacked and tying that sack on a tree branch and then being beaten up like a punching bag. Sometimes, Akira is even hit with a wooden bar leaving really coloured bruises and scars that will never be erased in his time of growth. 

"Akira! Akira. Open the door sweetie please! Let mommy in." Her mother is crying and outside waiting to be welcomed. She was never angry or maddened by what her son did. She rather felt pity and sympathy. 

As his mother, she knows that she has not been a good mother for not being there for him as he grows up. She was not there to raise him as he grows and not there the moment he needs the confort he is finding when he needs a hug. He grew up not feeling those and totally hungry for the affection he needed as her child but now, he doesn't even crave for a parental hug. He, himself crying alone in his bedroom and wrapping his arms around himself sitting on the floor with his legs wrapped in; his self hug, is all that he has and will always do. The cause of his distress is everything that he is now. 

He does not believe in being loved unconditionally anymore. He believed that being loved is always being paid with or being returned like the past life of bartering goods. 

His mother has given up in knocking and trying to let him out so she just kept cooking food for every meal and leaving it on his doorstep. Akira hasn't been going out for seven days straight and has only ate thrice in that whole week. Despite being left alone in their small house, he does not go out to watch television or even open his newly given mobile phone since he is not interested in being entertained or even have friends to begin with. He is used to what his uncle has treated him in meal times which involves eating once a day or not even being fed for days and always in his dark room feeling fear and death approaching. 

He always thought of why death has not even come to him in his past seventeen years of life. He may have thought he has been living because maybe he is the punishment of what his parents have done in the past or maybe he is born to suffer everyday. But then it maybe the reason why death has never taken him yet. 

"Akira." Her mother knocked again on the tenth day. Akira did not answer back but then her mother left a note before leaving. 

He read it before he even thought of satiating his own hunger. 

My dear Akira,

Please do not fear me your mom. I just want to make it up to every day that I have not been there for you. I have been working hard everyday for you for twelve years and I was wrong to trust your uncle to tale care of you. I know you are not ready to talk or even approach me but please try. 

Mom.

He wants to crumple the note and stab it persistently but then he didn't. This is the first time he received a note from a parent and he never knew that his desire to feel it wasn't truly eliminated. Knowing that his mom is truly giving efforts for him, he has decided to get out of his room after the next two days and leave his comfort zone. 

"Akira. . ." His mother who went home from hospital work has saw him washing the dishes and cooking some rice and vegetables. She was rather relieved by it. "I brought some tonkatsu and salted caramel like you wanted." His mother perked and made her son show a petite smile.

Fifteen minutes later and the son has spoken first. 

"I wanna go back to school mom." Akira says and eating a lot with manners applied. Its not like he wasn't taught in school when he was younger. 

"Really?" His mom smiled hearing the term mom and somehow she knows her son isn't ready for it. But then, since her son wanted it, she rather asks him why rather than stop him or even discourage him. 

"I have to. Working as a nurse is hard and I have thought of your efforts there. I mean, it is warm there. Sometimes you may be in a drought area. I think you are even thirstier more than I am when uncle isn't feeding or giving drinks to me." The teen admits and saying it calmly. Somehow his words made the mom disappointed at herself. "But then, I know you have been working for me. And I will not waste all your efforts this time. Uncle may have been stealing money from your salaray being sent here in Japan but now that he annot even lay a hand on us, I will not waste a second lurking in my bedroom dark and doing nothing but cry." 

His mother sighed and Akira kept eating not even bothered if his words are offensive or striking. He somehow forgot that her mother wasn't that adapted to his generation's way of speech. 

"Okay then. I will try talking to my alma mater in college and I will see if they will let me enroll you there without even needing of an entrance exam anymor--" 

"Thanks mom!" Akira says and happy inside though he isn't showing it in his face. 

Two days later, Akira's mother has returned from hospital work with some good news. 

"Akira. The university has allowed me but will also require you something. Are you ready to hear it?" His mother says and Akira is wiping his hands waiting to hear the conditions that may apply upon his enrollment. 

"Go on mom." He wants her to fire away. 

"The school allowed me to do it but then they require you to enter this boarding school for two months. Its somehow legit they say and not a lot can enter here. Here is the brochure they gave me." 

Kunimi takes a look at the boarding school. It has a lot of trees around, looking like a mansion, has three floors and a basement, a greenhouse and a wide field to do sports and agricultural learning. 

"Am I already enrolled?" Akira asked with a serious tone. 

"Well I already did since you told me. Why are you having second thoughts of backing out and take entrance exams again instead?" His mother asked. 

"No. I guess two months in a place like this isn't that bad. I may not see you again in two months but I know we do our own contributions as a family." Kunimi says and walking around, heading to the fridge later on to paste it with a magnet. 

"Akira, what is your decision then?" His mother asked again.

Then silence filled the house.

"I'm in." 

. . .


	3. Dawn is Coming

Three days after the mother's proposal to Akira, they have packed the things he needed for the school he is about to enter. 

Kunimi is fastened on his seat and his mother beside him reading the brochure again. She found out that they can help improve learning skills as well when it comes to their chosen majors and will gladly be the reason for their excel. 

"Akira what will you do? I mean, the major you plan to take, what will it be?" His mother asked.

Akira made thoughts about it while looking at the window and seeing the houses and stops they pass. It sure is a modern place in a modern time to cross before seeing the trees all around. 

"I was thinking of-- well maybe. . . Music? Maybe something that would be theatric to hear." Kunimi answers looking at his mother with an emotionless face.

He doesn't look pale or anything. Its just that Akira is not just the kind of guy who smiles. 

"Sir, how long will the trip take again?" The mother asked the driver. 

"Two hours ma'am. We still got an hour and half before we get there I am hoping for your patience." The driver says looking at the mirror eyeing on the woman.

"Thank you." She says then looking away and observing her son looking out of the window still despite only seeing trees around. "Akira, are you okay?" She asked.

"Mmm? Yeah mom I'm just-- feeling weird now." Akira says after a heavy sigh. 

"Is your phone charged? You saved my number correct?" She asked again assuring things before they coukd reach the school. 

"Yeah mom. Don't worry, I am sure everything I need is here." Kunimi replied rechecking his phone again as he slides his fingers on the touchscreen and pressing applications and contacts.

"I just hope that. . ." 

"What mom?" 

". . . I just hope you grt to have friends there dear. So at least you won't feel different." She calmly says and brushing her palm on his son's hair. 

"Don't worry that much mom. I can handle myself and fight if ever they hurt me first. You trust me right?" Kunimi seriously answers and no signs of disrespect as he says so. It could be described by him holding on his mother's hand and letting her know that he knows what he is doing and what he should do. 

"I trust you dear." She says and pressing on his son's hands feeling his warmth. 

"Thanks mom." Akira thanked and rests his head to take some rest but. . . 

"Want some chocolate?" She asked.

"N-No th--" 

"Its salted caramel inside don't worry." She added and perked. 

"Fine. Thank you!" Akira takes the bar and eating it. "They make good chocolate." He titters for the first time in front of his mother which makes his mother glad. 

Seventy minutes later, the cab is at the entrance gate of the boarding school. 

"This is a school? Its more like a mansion to me!" The driver mumbled.

"It is really designed and built like that sir. Please give me some time to say goodbye to my son before I get back here." She says waiting to reach the front of the school. 

"This is it." Akira mumbled looking at the building. It sure is really wide and extremely spacious. It doesn't even feel like a boarding school. 

The cab has stopped to the dropping point and the mother has opened her side of the door and unloading her son's luggage and bag. Akira is so mesmerized at the front that he is left looking at it for almost a minute until his own mother walks beside to him and patting him. 

"O-Oh sorry I-- the place just got me--" Akira is speechless. 

"I got all your stuff out okay. Here!" She hands over the backpack that she has and the luggage. "Remember to call me sometimes okay?" 

"Promise me you will come when I need you mom. Please." Akira says not looking to his mother's eyes. 

Her mother is so sure that she will come as she makes the other feel safe as she raises his son's chin and making herself look to his eyes and pledged. 

"I will come as fast as I can without hesitations." She hugs her son after and finally letting him go for boarding school. "Take care dear!" 

"I love you mom!" Akira tried to catch up with his words before his mother leaves. It left his mother happy and almost shed a tear. 

"I love you too my sweet caramel!" She says and giving a flying kiss and finally loaded herself in the cab to leave. 

Kunimi kept waving until her cab goes out of the gate. He can clearly see it despite being very far. 

"Tch. Isn't it too early for drama?" A mysterious voice just came. 

"Who's there?!" Kunimi says and looking around but he sees nobody. He felt the chill and the winds suddenly blow and soughing and completely gone colder and colder. 

"Down here drama king!" A boy in a black t-shirt and pants has shown himself and stood up. 

Kunimi can't help but make a short moan as he felt the voice closer and even hoarser. 

"Gosh I'm not a ghost you idiot. Geez!" A guy with grey hair and tall height. He has a large build and his fringe is flipped to the left.

"Who are you?" Kunimi sarcastically asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"None of your business." Then he sort of smelled something as his nose suddenly twitched. "You got candy there right?" He asked and pointed at the backpack. 

"Huh? These are all clothes there are no candies here-- HEY!" The other male aggressively snatches the bag and zipping the front open and seeing thirty bars of chocolate caramel.

"Liar!" The other male says calmly and taking one bar. 

"How'd you--" Kunimi got his bag back. 

"Its one of my skills! I can smell food and know them even if my eyes are closed you moron!" He unwraps the candy bar and taking a bite. "Finally something good to chew like this! Thanks for the bar!" He just left after he took one bar and eating. The male entered the front door and forgot to close it. 

"What the hell is with that guy?" Kunimi mumbles to himself. 

"Boo!" A guy with white hair appears.

"Tch!" Kunimi clicked his tongue as he backed a little when someone surprised him as he is about to enter. "What the heck!"

"Ahahahahaha! Sorry mister I just realized that someone is by the doorstep so I thought of surprising you." He perked and showing himself. 

He wasn't that tall. He has a strong build and short height. He has a large, wide eyes resembling a seagull's while his hair is spiky, rough and light colored similar to the plummage of a bird. 

"A birdman. . ." Kunimi is a little confused. 

"I'm a human! Honest!" He says and offering a hand. "Kourai Hoshiumi! I just came here as well for about eighteen minutes ago. The guy earlier came hours earlier than me. His name is Osamu Miya." The hand is still hanging and Kunimi has never even had an experience of having handshakes or get a proper greeting like this his life. He is most likely avoided by people when he is in his elementary and high school days because he never actually get to groom himself a lot. Sometimes he even has his fingernails uncut or even got his socks different instead of a pair. Sometimes he also gives the creeps which makes people not to befriend him unlike what he is having now.

"You aren't weirded out by me?" He asked the shorter male. 

"Weird? You're joking right? Cuz if something is weird here it will be my hair and my looks cuz I look like a seagull they say." He chuckled afterwards and Kunimk taking the handshake. 

"So this is what it feels like." He mumbles. 

"What?" Hoshiumi minded asking since he hasn't understood. 

"No its n-nothing!" Kunimi says and letting the hand go. 

"Funny you got some smooth palm." Hoshiumi says and winks before entering again happily. 

"I wonder what he does." Kunimi says to himself and going in. 

The moment he made his first step inside, he felt a little cringy. Its like something is crossing and touching his skin no matter how clothed he currently is. He can feel it even through his hair and legs and even his private parts that it just got his slightly dizzy and a little tensed that he almost fell. 

"Woah hey!" A guy with medium-length dark brown hair parted near the middle and seemingly nice average looking face with slightly down turned eyes has caught Kunimi before he could do his fall. "Mhm I knew it! You are deheydrated! You need some water. And also your head isn't doing good. You got a smooth palm but the rest of your skin seems-- well I dunno how to term it yet." Kunimi is somehow weirded out by the guy in white labcoat and looking at his name plate. 

"C. Ennoshita." Kunimk murmured. He also found Ennoshita's hands comforting as he was held om the face, his chest and his buttocks. 

"Sorry for me being like this I am just doing what I do best. I thought massaging is the only thing I do but then I kinda have this feeling of--" 

"Okay Ennoshita that is enough. You can go now." A taller male with combed up dark hair straight up pointy. "You're finally here." He says and approaching Kunimi. "I am one of the longest working teachers here." He offers a hand and Kunimi looking up and seeing the man's face. He has a handsome look somehow Kunimi has a feeling that he scowls but no with smile making him look mature and truly charming that he actually got a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yuutarou Kindaichi. Nice to meet you Akira Kunimi!" He says and waiting to be hand shook by the other. 

"H-Huh?! You know my-- s-sure you do." He looks away and taking the hand and shaking. He somehow felt a sudde jolt.inside which is weird. It was just a handshake but it felt like they have met for a really long time. What is strange is Kunimi's heartbeat won't stop going swift until he has let go. 

"Your mother messaged the head master before you guys got here." Kindaichi answered before Kunimi could even ask if he is psychic to know what major he is going to enter. 

"Head master?" Kunimi asked.

"Yes. Head master." A mysterious male suddenly spoke as he goes down the stairs and truly shone by the sunshine behind due to the glass window. 

"Head master." Kindaichi says his greetings as he turned around. 

Kunimi is quite curious about it but as soon as the headmaster's front was struck by light, he gets to see his look. 

"Welcome dear one. I am the head master of this place. I am Shuugo Meian."


	4. Dread with Tremor

"I-I'm-- Akira Kunimi! Nice to uh--" Kunimi has the chills from this older fellow. He felt like he will be eaten alive by him. 

  
"No need to be shy young one. Well I can't deny the fact that you are new here and that your mother has told me to go easy on you since you are not that socialized to begin with." Meian is to offer a hand but then he decided not to and is about to walk away after introducing himself. "Anyways, Kintarou, please show him to his room unit so at least he can prepare himself for tomorrow's first day." 

  
"Yes sir!" Kindaichi says gladly and watching the older man leave with Kunimi beside him. 

  
"Kintarou?" Kunimi asked.

  
"D-Don't mind that please its just his way of calling me." Kindaichi says and chuckling maturely with his hands together. 

  
"I like it. Its cute." Kunimi says and looking down avoiding the glance to the eyes of the other. 

  
"And what's yours? Kunkira?" Kindaichi added and getting both of them laugh lightly and Kunimi lost his avoiding eyes and got a look at the other male's eyes. 

  
He quickly averts it and looking around but with a huge mental thought inside of him that shows himself being flustered and somehow jumpy. 

  
_"Why do I feel like I'm melting when I look at him?"_

  
Kunimi held a hand tighter gripped on the luggage handle and Kindaichi remembers what he should've done. 

  
"Oh yes." He chuckles light and showing the path to the mini elevator. "Shall we?" 

  
Kunimi followed him and to the elevator to board. As soon as they get there, Kindaichi clicked the button to get it down and be able to be ridden. The stairs will be a hard path for bag with wheels so Kindaichi was clever to use to elevator as the mode of trasport. 

  
The elevator got down and the door automatically opens. Kunimi and Kindaichi are like ducks sitting. 

  
"What are you waiting for?" Kindaichi asked and Kunimi looks dazed.

  
"Huh? M-Me?" Kunimi asked and he has no idea. 

  
"Yes you. Its your transport to get up to the rooms silly." Kindaichi chuckled and Kunimi titters and walks in. The elevator space is just for three people and knowing Kunimi has two bags just got the space occupied and Kindaichi unable to load in. 

  
Kunimi chuckles as Kindaichi tries to go in as well but then exits and forgets about the idea. 

  
"Just press the second floor button Kunimi and wait for me to get there, okay? I will use the stairs." Kindaichi says and leaving the other male inside. 

  
Kunimi wasn't able to say a word after the elevator door closes. The elevator is likely made out of glass and trandparent enough to see what is in front of them. The buttons are quite intriguing knowing that it has a basement level button and a third floor button too. 

  
He tittered as he rubs his finger on the buttons and avoiding to press them as the elevator goes up. 

  
"So much for Japanese tech nowadays." Kunimi murmured and looked around and saw the camera above. He shifted his interested face into a stern one. 

  
After a few seconds of elevator ride, the bell rings and Kunimi did not notice that there is someone in front of the door before it could open. 

  
As soon as it slides open, he saw a tall male with golden colored eyes and owlish color of white and gray with black streaks and combed upward somehow resembling those of a horned owl. He also has a solid and muscular build.

  
"You new?" He asked with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

  
Kunimi is a little moved by it and somehow fear travelled throigh his veins. He ig ored the question and looked away but the taller guy blocked his path and shouldering him which prevents him from going away. He lets Kunimi out of the elevator and Kunimi did not go away. He will wait for Kindaichi as promised and staying by the elevator. The elevator door closes and Kunimi tries to walk away and thinking of waiting to the stairs but Bokuto stomps his feet. 

  
"Hey listen. What I hate about people here are those who never even goes to greet one or even introduce themselves with respect because I deserve it. College is a mess so don't you dare bring a messed up self here you hear me?" The taller male is scary. Somehow Kunimi got pale. 

  
The voice, the power of it, and the way words were said reminds him of his past. Kunimi got totally off guard and losing his balance. He breathes heavy and sees pictures i his head of being talked over and being dominated by his uncle as his uncle slaps him and a tight grip on hand on his chin keeping him up and being slapped again and truly discriminated and being told as a weakling. He was even stomped on which totally struck Kunimi and breathing harder and holding on his head. His hold even covers his ears and his head hurts as he tries to endure it but he felt getting even more damaged than hurt. He feels the pain, he gets the pain, he struggles to go away but he can't.

  
"Hey quit the drama!" Bokuto seems ignored again and rolls his head as he looks up and sighs and looking at Kunimi again and pissed. "HEY! I SAID--" 

  
"Please go away! Please!" Kunimi says and starts to shed tears. "Please no more! No more please." Kunimi begs murmuring and his vision somehow looks blurry. 

  
"What? I haven't even done anything to you." The other male looked smug. "Fight it you pussy!" He smirks and later was hit on the head by Kindaichi. 

  
"Bokuto what the heck is wromg with you!" The taller male said and helping Kunimi. 

  
"Kunimi come on get up! Get up!" 

  
Kunimi was so scared. The way he hears things terrifies him but then it all felt washed away when Kindaichi came. His voice somehow captures Kunimi and Kunimi is still shaking a little he looked at Kindaichi who stood down to his level. 

  
"Hey." Kindaichi softly spoke. "I know that you are going through something on how you react but I am always here for you okay? No worries!" Kindaichi says and offering a hand to Kunimi. 

  
Kunimi at first thinks twice of taking the helping hand. He has doubts and unable to get trust easily but with all the people who offered help, Kindaichi's felt different. It was the first but Kunimi felt safer. He took the hand later on and getting up while wiping his tears. 

  
"I'm sorry." The male who got Kunimi scared says and clicks on the elevator button to go down. "We will talk again another time make sure you aren't frail anymore." He walked in and seeing the name on his jacket. 

  
"Bokuto?" Kunimi thought. 

  
"Sorry it took me long to get here. I got someone new here to arrive like you." Kindaichi says and them looking at the newly arrived male.

  
The newly arrived male has unruly orange hair and looking real lively because of the smile and aura vibe he is expressing. He is short but with a slim figure yet muscular build. Also has brown eyes and Kunimi has mistaken this person for a junior high level considering that his height doesn't look like it. 

  
"Hi! I'm-- Shouyou Hinata!" The shorter male shook hands with Kunimi and Kunimi did not notice his hand was stuck at a handshake position because of Kindaichi. "I hope you don't mistake me for a junior high because of my height. I am about to enter college with sports." He said with confidence and delightfulness. 

  
"A-Akira Kunimi. Yeah nice to meet you." Kunimi has let go of the hand after and dusting off his shoulder. 

  
"Lets keep going everyone." Kindaichi says and walking through the hallway ahead. 

  
Hinata follows the taller male but Kunimi was still and somehow felt like he is losing something deep inside. He can feel like his body wasn't able to move though he can and even blinks his eyes thinking it might be something that is keeping him still.

  
"Kunimi?" Kindaichi called and Kunimi got back to himself and hasn't noticed that Kindaichi actually came back for him. 

  
"Kintar-- what happened?" Kunimi asked and wiping his eyes. 

  
"I took Hinata to his room and it has been seven minutes since I helped him. We did not notice that you are still here." Kindaichi politely answered. 

  
Kunumi looks around and somehow with fright around his skin. 

  
"Where's Hinata?" Kunimi asked. 

  
"He is in his room now cleaning up and decorating." Kindaichi said with enthusiasm. "So, shall we?" 

  
"Y-Yeah." Kunimi answered and walked with Kindaichi. 

  
Kunimi just can't feel fine all the time. Its just bone-chilling for a reason and something is weird around for him. Maybe because of how English this place is designed. It looked like a rich English man from Europe has moved to Japan years ago after the war just to preside and start a new life in the state with a huge mansion built and making it a boarding school for feeling empty. 

  
"Creeps you feel?" Kindaichi asked since he observes Kunimi the moment they are walking together and finds it quiet. 

  
Kunimi wasn't able to deny and honestly answers the other male with a slight smile perking. He somehow resembles it with his fear of anytime the door in his room will open because of his-- a monster. 

  
"A monster?" Kindaichi chuckles in a silly way. "You believe in that?" 

  
"Yeah. Even you could be my monster." Kunimi bluffs and they have stopped walking. 

  
"Oh now I get it. You mean the monster in every people around." Kindaichi asked. 

  
"Maybe. . ." Kunimi shrugs and looks at the doorknob. 

  
"Well we all have monsters of our own. Mine is my mom. Its why I am jealous of other kids who were able to be raised correctly by their mother's kindling light." Kindaichi unintentionally shares his life. 

  
Kindaichi in his past grew up with no father around and is with his single mother. Her mother was raped and thus Yuutaro is born. The father was caught by the authority and was put to death via court. He was already rejected at the third month the mother realized that she is carrying a child and took some abortion pills and even wanted to kill the child before he goes out. Yuutarou's mother even dared to fake her medical files in order to make her child abortion reasonable but wasn't able to be done because of his grandfather who stops her from aborting. The mother wasn't able to accept Yuutarou until his birth came. He never experienced being breastfed or be carried by his own mother or even have skinship the time he was born. 

  
Never in Yuutarou's life was he accepted by his own mother but then what he returns for those are love and acceptance. He never hated his own mother. For now, his mother is in a mental facility while his grandfather died with prostate cancer. His grandfather who solely accepted him as family is the reason why his name is Kindaichi Yuutarou with his last name same as his grandfather's. He was able to showered with love and attention by his grandfather for five years until he died. After that event, the love he needed from hisnown mother was never given. He may be living with her but then he was treated as a house helper. He is sent to school because of free education but then he was never even considered as a son. No graduations were attended and no events or birthdays were given attention with. All she gives is a bad treatment which considers the injury she gives to Yuutarou and even breaking his legs for playing sports. Yuutarou's life is being ruined by his own mother that a friend of his has given justice by keeping evidences every single day he is there visiting and even peeking through the window like an infiltrator. The mother was sent to a facility and being treated but on the 17th birthday of the male, his own mother has commited suicide by stabbing her own throat and leaving the world and Kindaichi. It is how Kindaichi find the reason to enter the boarding house. 

  
"You don't need to share your life with me. I am not good with listening to stories." Kunimi says as they enter the room with his luggage and backpack. He left the luggage by the bed and his backpack on the bed. He started unloading some clothes and three boxes out of the luggage. He chuckled light when hearing the other male being hesitant and somehow he felt like he is driving Kindaichi into some reverse psychology.

  
Kindaichi helped the other male unload some stuff inside the bag and with no reason why. 

  
"I just wanted to share my own monster story and I am not being haunted by it so much so I guess its fine but since you don't wanna hear it, then I--" Kindaichi was doing it without intentions or knowing why but he found himself fond of his own student. He got himself interrupted in talking and moving when he and Kunimi got up at the same time and looking at each other's eyes. "I--" 

  
Kunimi managed to avert his gaze again. He did not realize that he has gone closer than earlier with the eye stare. The male's eyes are just really catchy to him. 

  
"Sorry. I guess--"

  
"Yeah yeah! I guess I will leave you here for now." Kindaichi says and a finger holding on his collar and fixing it. He wipes his sweat as well with a hanky and looking back at the other for a while. "We will see each other everyday." 

  
"Y-Yeah. See you." Kunimi says and sitting on the bed. 

  
"If ever you are done, you can roam around the place; get familiar with it, okay?" 

  
"Yeah okay." Kunimi answers and the taller male smiling at him and closing the door as he left.

  
He find Kindaichi really charming. Despite the tall height, what he feels is that the man around him makes it feel safe and really fine to be in a creepy old mansion. Then he realized that he is suddenly crushing on him and even blushed. So he walks to his bedroom desk which was really wide to put on some books and with a lamp prepared just in case of night studying and homeworks. 

  
It was a great room that it didn't even feel that isolated at all. 

  
"Okay. I guess that is all I needed to fix." He says and zipping his bag again to keep his choco bars in his bag. 

  
He quietly exits his room and walking around the hallway and again the creeps has again summoned. He felt that shiver crawling and with something new. He is suddenly hearing hisses and he can totally feel it. 

  
Kunimi was unable to take a run or another step forward. 

  
"Stefano, no!" A random voice has called for someone called Stefano. "If you don't move, my pet won't hurt you." 

  
Kunimi looks down and seeing the snake on his feet, he almost shouts but only got his eyes grown in shock. 

  
"Its okay. Its okay! I got you baby girl." Some guy with small build and thin face. He also has short eyebrows, slanted eyes and dark hair with bangs swept neatly to the left side. 

  
"A-- s-snake?" Kunimi wondered still scared of it. 

  
"Sorry about Stefano. He just keeps on slithering around when he thinks I am not feeding him. I ran out of rats so I am currently asking Suna-sensei for delivery." Says the male with his pet and calming it down. "Shhh easy girl. Easy!" 

  
"You should watch that thing. You never know if it will kill or-- soemthing." Kunimi says and looking away at the snake. 

  
"Don't worry Stefano isn't like that. He just slithers. Also, this snake has protected me countless times so. . ." He pets the head of the snake and calming down. 

  
Later on, the other male left with his pet and finally Kunimi was able to walk away and managed to get off the second floor. 

  
He was walking down when he is hearing voices talking to the left part of the hallway downstairs and heading to the study room. The place seems so quiet that a single noise you could make would echo to the farther parts possible. 

  
"You can't deny that there are really unanswerable facts in Science just please don't." A guy with gray hair and a mole on his face says while talking to the other two; a taller male with black hair that spikes upwards but also has a fringe to the right covering his eye. Also has hazel colored narrowed-eyes and real applying slyness and broad shoulders with well built arms. 

  
"Ugh seriously Sugawara-san, I don't think you can win against Kuroo's argument. Its just really--" The other male is shorter with light brown hair matching his eyes. 

  
"Yaku, don't tell that to me for now. Of course I am depending on the current books written for now since its reasonable to believe on the written ones. And don't get me wrong I am also browsing in the internet." says the guy with gray hair which was called as Sugawara by the shorter one called as Yaku. 

  
Kunimi also get that the one with rooster head like hairstyle is called as Kuroo. 

  
"Ugh! You know that I am sti--" Kuroo stopped talking when he saw Kunimi walking around. 

  
"Hello beautiful." Kuroo called out waving and smiling at Kunimi. 

  
"Here you go again calling people beautiful Kuroo. Yesterday it was me and Yaku and now him." Sugawara sighs and hitting Kuroo's chest spearing his palm to him with a great force. 

  
"But I hate to break it that he does look like a girl." Yaku somehow agrees to Kuroo but. . .

  
"I'm a dude." Kunimi felt insulted and leaving the three talking and heading straight to the kitchen. 

  
Kunimi enters the kitchen and seeing it wide though not that of a restaurant level of wide, we can say that its spacious. It was somehow dark inside since there are no windows and there is only the mid section lit. 

  
"Lost?" A random voice calls and questioning Kunimi making the male being questioned turn his head to the questioner. 

  
"N-No I--" 

  
"Don't you know that people like you aren't allowed here." The male walked towards him which seems to be the guy who took a bar of chocolate from him. 

  
"You again." Kunimi hated it. 

  
"Yeah. Me." The tall male answered and with a knife in his hand. "Did you know that this place is off limits because its a kitchen?" 

  
The taller male is talking and Kunimi felt the fear with the knife being held by the other male who is talking to him. He somehow wants to walk out of the place but the other is being persistent on talking. 

  
"There were stories about this place. The butcher and the chef with its other chefs and workers that during the past generation after war, there is a total famine in this place and that the butcher and the chef has totally dominated this kitchen for big reasons of feeding people who are experiencing starvation." He gets up and starts to saunter.

  
"They kept on cooking for the people to eat and to maintain the sustenance need but then one day, they ran out of meat and all they have is nothing but sauces and other ingredients for taste and texture. Yes, it was really hard not to fill your own self so did you know what the butcher and chef did?" The taller male asked and Kunimi gulps knowing that the male walking closer and closer to him has a weapon at hand. 

  
"What?" He asked. 

  
"They killed their co-workers first and eating them after cooking them nutritiously in sauces to satiate themselves and those who are hungry." The taller male stopped talking for a short while and Kunimi is left trembling with the story. 

  
He has no idea if it is real or not and not a clue or interest to know more about it. All he thinks of is running away to save his life who seems to be some lunatic with a big knife in his hand. 

  
And before they could get closer by centimeters, a flying kitchen knife has hit the wooden wall which got Kunimi drop on the floor while the other male looled at the kitchen knife first and then at Kunimi who looks scared and panting. He doesn't remember a thing of his uncle's actions bringing him tremors, instead the story is the one bringing him the tremors. 

  
He suddenly felt totally petrified and looking at the male telling the story which looks scary because of the darkness and the light lit starts to blink repeatedly. 


	5. When Sinister Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> GORE SCENE AND TRULY DISGUSTING

"Oi! Miya! Stop that thing with the scary story again. Last time Hoshiumi and Yaku and now that guy who just got here?" A short guy with ruffled black hair upward and some tuft of hair falling over his forehead to appear bleached in dirty blonde.   
  
  
Osamu looked at the other male and puts down the knife he is holding. He is somehow in provoking the other to fight back which usually looks like he won't since he fell down and scared of the weapon used in the kitchen.   
  
  
The short male who stopped Miya comes over and helping Kunimi get up.   
  
  
"Hey there. Sorry about my student back there he is just like that. I'm Nishinoya Yuu and I am in charge of this kitchen." He introduced himself as he got Kunimi back up on his legs. "Oi Miya, aren't you going to say something to this newly arrived student here?" Nishinoya asked with a stern look.   
  
  
Osamu looks at the two who are looking at him and speaks back.   
  
  
"You suck." Osamu said with a smug look and slaps Kunimi's right as cheek as he walks out on Kunimi's right side and drinking on his juice box.   
  
  
"Tch that pesky jerk." Nishinoya muttered. "Please forgive that guy. He has just. . . undergo some problems before he got here as of the headmaster said to me."   
  
  
"Wait uh-- you're a chef? You can cook?" Kunimi asked somehow curious.  
  
  
"About that, I am just in charge here and I am more into fishing and butchering seafoods. Well not all are butchered. Some are shelled and extremely hard to master. Still studying lobsters now." Nishinoya says and checking the refridgerator to get something to drink. "Can you get that knife off the wall for me please?" He added while still looking for a bottled drink to pick.   
  
  
Kunimi followed as said but he is too weak armed to pull it out even with both of his hands holding.   
  
  
"So, you here to study food and cooking too?"   
  
  
"Nope. I uh-- thought of taking music. Maybe a violin, a piano?" Kunimi says and still pulling but is too hard for him.  
  
  
"Oh! Piano! I love those when I was in the European places. I was fiftee when I get to sail because of my grandpa and then I decided to enter this place when I was eighteen but I did not know I will end up being a teacher here instead." Nishinoya proudly says and smiling.   
  
  
"Grt! Mrrrg! Mmmh!" Kunimi still pulling it out.   
  
  
"Oh. Arms are fragile huh? Lemme. . ." Noya approached the male and doing the job himself and in one good pull, he got it out like it was pulling a ticket out from a machine.   
  
  
"That is one tough knife." Kunimi says to himself.   
  
  
"Nope. Your arms are just weak. You will need to eat more proteins if you want to grow stronger." Noya says while uncapping his bottle of soda and drinking.   
  
  
"Yuu! Your delivery has arrived." A random voice called.  
  
  
"Excuse me!" Nishinoya quickly says and exits the kitchen to get the delivery.   
  
  
Kunimi sighs as the other male exits. He felt thirsty after the talking and decided to get something from the fridge.   
  
  
He opens the door and seeing a lot of bottled drinks inside which includes water, softdrinks, beer, and other forms of liquor. He also thought it would be a good hiding place of his chocolate bars before it melts. If only his mother knew that the place has no mini refridgerators inside then he wouldn't even thought of keeping the chocolates with him.   
  
  
He knew that Osamu is annoyed at him earlier because he has actually kept a bar hidden behind his jacket and the reason why his ass is slapped is because he thought it was behind his pockets but is actually in a hidden pocket behind his jacket.   
  
  
"I just hope that nose of his doesn't get my chocolate caramel here." preferring to Osamu. He hid his chocolate inside the fridge behind the bottles and truly in camouflage. "There."   
  
  
As soon as he got done fixing the bottles, the light that was lit in the kitchen started to blink again like earlier. It even looked dead now that it has stopped with getting the room dark and only with rays of sunshine from the smaller wall holes illuminating the area.   
  
  
After he sighed in disappointment, he is holding on the door of the fridge and suddenly the lights starts to blink again and swifter than earlier. The light is so aggressive that crackling sounds can be heard and Kunimi felt the fear crawling through his veins by coincidence. He also felt the temperature dropping, unmatching the fridge's degrees and he shifts his hold of the bottle to his hand which holds the door and leaving two fingers holding on instead.   
  
  
And then, his two fingers were arcing and somehow trembling as the fridge quaked for a while due to its machine and suddenly, Kunimi felt an extremely cold hand touching his fingers and in shock he gasps deep and totally vigilant he became as he got the bottled drink dropped and shatters on the floor, spilling the drink around.   
  
  
Kunimi is about to escape but he slipped on the liquid and falling down again on his buttocks. He was unaware of where he is looking and looking forward, he was creeped out when he saw some bare footed feet which is smeared in droplets of blood totally fresh and red. What even brought Kunimi's shivers up his spine is the sobbing which seems to be a little girl's voice. It even got him more scared since the voice sounds petite but really creepy and singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star really slow.  
  
  
 _ **Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**_  
  
  
The left-opened fridge's light and the blinking light on the ceiling just made the place look totally frightening.  
  
  
 _ **How I wonder what you are**_  
  
  
  
Kunimi can't avert his gaze off the feet he is looking at until a knife smothered with blood--  
  
  
 ** _Up above the world so high_**  
  
  
\-- and a 1950's looking beheaded doll fell from the creature's hands followed by its head and rolled with its eyes looking at Kunimi and with its voice box speaking **_I HAVE A BOOOOOOOOO-BOOOOO!_**  
  
  
 ** _Like a diamond. In. The. Sky._ **  
  
  
  
Then, she paused.  
  
  
Kunimi is totally trembling and shaking as he slowly tried moving his head and eyes up seeing the knee to thighs; whole legs, totally dirty and bloody and seems to be wearing a skirt.   
  
  
_**Twinkle! Twinkle! Little star**_  
  
  
Kunimi gulps and the voice starts getting sweeter and the fridge door cleaking as it closes slowly, seemed to be pushed back.   
  
  
_**How. I. Won--. --der.**_  
  
  
The little girl's singing turned into pausing terms and totally bone chilling as she keeps saying the last phrase's words one by one and in syllabication and the light synchronizing with every word.  
  
  
 ** _WHAT_**  
  
  
Kunimi looks at the chest level which is a uniform looking real torned and stained red in some portions.   
  
  
_**YOU**_  
  
  
Kunimi sees the neck was impaled from the left side to the right with a chisel. Her hair is long and black.   
  
  
_**ARE. . .**_  
  
  
The time she stopped singing the lights turned off and Kunimi is still looking at the little girl standing in front of him and after the little girl devilishly titters, the lights went on with red illumination and the whole place totally smeared in blood everywhere as he looked around. What made him almost scream is the pieces of chopped body parts either human or animal-like are around. He saw a baby hand, cut tongue, a puppy chopped in lengthwise, scattered fingernails, some rat head and internal parts, frog legs, and strands of hair all around and falling from the ceiling which made him look above and seeing decapitated heads hung above the ceiling like lanterns and looking at him with eyes down.  
  
  
Then the light got still and stopped blinking and Kunimi slowly turns his head down and breath takingly he rasps, seeing the terrifying things and more await.   
  
  
He sees again the little girl in front still standing but seeing her face clearly. She has blood all over and sanguinary and dropping more. As she raised he face up, Kunimi saw how she looks but then finds out that the girl has no eyes which horrified Kunimi and continuously breathing as he gasped loud and the little girl in a blink, flashes in front of Kunimi and screams in sinister.   
  
  
Then a grunting voice came over as the door behind Kunimi opens and enormous with a fireaxe on his hand and Kunimi braces himself as the snickering came and about to tackle on Kunimi and the male helpless, screams.  
  
  
He felt the arms holding on to him and all he can do is utter a cry and fighting over the hands trying to take him and heard a voice.   
  
  
"HEY!" Kunimi gasped as he hears the male who is calling him. The same guy with rooster head earlier talking to two shorter (than him) guys and thinking he is a girl.   
  
  
Kunimi wheezed as he felt the warm hands touching him and calming him down.   
  
  
"Hw-H-What-- Wha-" He stutters and still having goosebumps from what he saw earlier.   
  
  
"We just heard you scream before we got here." Kuroo says with a bothered voice.   
  
  
"We heard the shattering sound so we quickly checked out what happened to you since Miya and Noya-sensei already got out of the kitchen." Yaku added and taking the towel on the ledge before the sink to wipe Kunimi's hands.   
  
  
"Wow. I can feel the goosebumps from here." Kuroo says as he held the forearm and knowing has gotten sweaty.   
  
  
"I found the mop guys. We better clean this up before Headmaster Meian sees this." Sugawara says and looking at Kunimi with pity. "He looks so scared."   
  
  
"See! I told you there are ghosts in here. Haha! Wait till I prank that jerk Bokuto later." Kuroo snickers and Kunimi gets up and leaving the kitchen.  
  
  
"H-Hey where are you going, beautiful?" Kuroo asked though it sounded like a flirt.   
  
  
"He must be so scared. However, we should clean up. And no Kuroo, there are no ghosts here. He must've been just inaccurate with his thoughts. Its like an equation." Yaku adds and punches on Kuroo's shoulder weakly.   
  
  
Kunimi was sweating heavy and still got the pictures in his head of that unwanted, horrifying experience. He wish to talk to his mother and head to the headmaster's office to withdraw himself.   
  
  
"HEY!" A loud holler filled the place heading to Kunimi.   
  
  
"H-Huh. . ." He mumbled.  
  
  
"You work here?" Two men are standing with their luggages, looking newly arrived and blunt.   
  
  
"Uh-- I-I-I uh--" Kunimi is stuttering still due to what happened earlier.   
  
  
A male with olive brown hair and eyes with stoic expression and intimidating and a muscular build with fairly tall height. The other who hollered at Kunimi has two moles on his forehead with wavy hair and wearing a washable face mask and gloves.   
  
  
"Wow! Look what the wind blew up." Osamu says tauntingly and with a serious voice hating the situation he is seeing now.   
  
  
"Samu?" The two moled male seeing the other who called him.  
  
  
"Long time no see, Sakusa Kiyoomi." Osamu says and walking down the wide stairs and with exaspiration.  
  



	6. Jaundiced Scourge

Osamu Miya, eighteen years old, next in line to own Onigiri Miya but turns it down after his own twin brother's death. 

  
He has changed a lot from somewhat being calm and collected into someone smug and abusive. He has lesser care and depends more on satisfying himself with everything he desires to have despite of it all as none to complete his total satisfaction. 

  
Losing a twin brother is cutting out branches of your tree because it felt like the most of his life is always with his twin brother. Never in half, never in less. 

  
Atsumu has a different passion from Osamu's which is to be an athlete while Osamu has more expertise in cooking and food knowledge. 

  
"Wow. I never knew skinny bitches are invited here." Osamu says as he spoke and in front of Kiyoomi. The central passage is totally wide and can totally see the people entering the front door even when you are still on the stairs. 

  
"Listen Samu. I am not here to be some--" Sakusa is interrupted when Osamu holds on both of the taller male's lapel and pulling him down. 

  
"No! You listen!" His voice has gone ballsy though Sakusa isn't moved by it. "I don't want you or any of your stupid actions just like what you did to my brother go around here. You here me?" 

  
Sakusa is staring at the other male's eyes and quite the annoyed face 

  
Kunimi is standing somehow far from the three who are at the right side. He has no intentions of hearing what they have been talking about but he cannot lose his intrigue when he heard something about a sibling. 

  
"I loved your brother Samu. That has never changed!" Sakusa calmly says, avoiding to pick a fight on his first minutes in the school.

  
"Oh really?" Osamu has let go of the lapel slowly. Then he looked left and right, knowing the coast is clear despite two bystanders seeing them and giving a punch to Sakusa's face. 

  
Sakusa groaned shortly and holding on his cheek as he felt his inside bleeding and outside bruised. He also has a cut on his lip and bleeding.

  
"Tch. Wear that stupid face mask like you always do. At least now you have a purpose of using it to cover your true ugliness I've just shown!" Osamu says while walking away heading back to the kitchen. 

  
He stopped for a while and looking at Kunimi who isn't intimidated by what Osamu looks right now; daunt. 

  
"What are you looking at?" Osamu asked. 

  
Kunimi loses his gaze and looking away and walking around going to the two and helping Sakusa. 

  
Later on, Kindaichi returns with Suna and Nishinoya. 

  
"Oh my god." Kindaichi says calmly and helping Sakusa wipe off the blood with his hanky.

  
"What happened?" Suna asked and putting down the box he has on a near table while Yuu runs to the kitchen to get some ice. 

  
"Punched. Miya hit him once." Kunimi answered and helping Kindaichi take Sakusa to the front parlor on the right side of the whole place. It was a huge room as well with some couches and somehow a living room setting with colourful curtains and furniture. 

  
"Neat!" Kunimi is surprised at how the place looked like. 

  
"Here!" Kindaichi says and putting him down on the chair and Kunimi doing the same but the scenario around hin blinked into somehow different and totally bloodbathed which made him shocked and shout in surprise as it was seen that the man who they helped has the same posture as the man he sees in that short while and made him startled. 

  
Kindaichi got aware when Kunimi almost jumped away. 

  
"Hey." Kindaichi held Kunimi's shoulder and Kunimi quickly looked back at him. "Is there something wrong?" Kunimi is shaking again and not as worse as earlier. 

  
"No no I just-- I just don't feel good you know" Kunimi says and walking to the couch and about to sit on the armrest but as he looked to his right, he hasn't realized earlier that there is another door. 

  
He looked back at first at the boys and then back at the door. He has no idea why he felt curious about the next room. Maybe due to the strange feelings he is having. 

  
But how could it be not if your body be this one who wants to keep going? Kunimi had kept walking slow and to enter the next door but as soon as he is about to open it with his palms, a strict voice called for his stop. 

  
"What are you doing?" It was Meian Shuugo who has his arms crossed and looking at Kunimi. Kunimi drops his hand and avoiding a touch to the mysterious room he thinks is containing some secrets he might know. 

  
"I-I was just about to--" 

  
"Can't you read Mr. Kunimi?" Kindaichi is worried of the male being scolded and left Sakusa with Suna and Noya who has bow got the ice pack. "The sign says students are off limits to the said room. See?" 

  
The headmaster points at the sign on the right which isn't that noticeable. Kunimi is looking at it and reading the sign that says:

  
**_ EMPLOYEES AND TEACHERS ONLY _ **

  
It has a thick font but then it looks really old that the letters are not that clear to be seen and how Kunimi would reason it out. 

  
"Oh s-sorry I haven't seen that board." Kunimi says and stepping away from the door and looking back. 

  
"Lets get you to your room. Suna go aid him." Kindaichi says and then he called for Kunimi as he stands beside his headmaster. "Kunimi?" 

  
Kunimi had a short stare. "Yeah! Sorry." He loses his stare at the door and walking out of the room with Kindaichi and leaving Meian behind.

  
"Don't go there okay?" Kindaichi says and walking with Kunimi. 

  
"What's in that room Kindaichi?" Kunimi asks while they are walking out of the doors at the back. 

  
"Its some stuff only I and the others working here know. Of course Headmaster Meian doesn't want it to be opened by any students." Kindaichi answered.

  
"Is that so? Okay then." Kunimi says and adding. "Have you ever got there and saw what inside is?" 

  
"Well I think its more of old stuffs you never will be interested in because for real, I haven't even got inside that room yet." Kindaichi shrugs and opening the door. 

  
"Of course you will say that." Kunimi was expecting a rather persuasive answer. 

  
"So why not we just have a good view here at the back with a really wide area?" Kindaichi asked with a wide smile and seeing the piazza and the view of a wide area with grasses around. 

  
The area is real perfect knowing that there is an actual river where you can catch breezes on a hot and humid day and some can enjoy sipping tea in an afternoon day as you sit on the benches under the roof with an extended length at the back of the house. 

  
"Woah!" Kunimi just got his mouth opened and looking around. He can see some birds flying and the vast area green and dancing in one direction as the winds blows left and right.

  
"Wide place correct?" 

  
"Yeah. Can do some farming practice over there." He pointed at the southeast of the area.

  
"That one is a forest. Looks dangerous to me." Kunimi says as he looks to the right. 

  
"River at north and then the center can be good for a picnic spot or something." He points at the center where some bunnies are hoping.

  
"If ever, we might have classes here too if you would want." Kindaichi says and the other male wants to perk but, maybe the outdoors isn't a place for learning music, that's for Kunimi.

  
"The little parlor would be enough." Kunimi honestly answers and seeing Hoshiumi on the center of the grassy area. He must've seen Hoshiumi wrong due to his hair looking like part of the field and his stone colored looking jacket like a huge stone.

  
"Hoshiumi?" Kunimi walks forward as he remembers Hoshiumi clearly. 

  
"Kunimi wait!" Kindaichi follows after Kunimi. 

  
It took Kunimi around two minuted to get to Hoshiumi and eighteen steps before he could get there, Hoshiumi is standing still and is being called by Kunimi but. . .

  
"Hoshiumi!" Kunimi called again but the white haired male does not look back. 

  
"Kunimi wait!" But Kunimi did not listen and goes further until he sees Hoshiumi who seems to be staring at something but his body doesn't seem to move. 

  
"Hoshiumi?" Kunimi calls and no response. He snaps his fingers and checking if Hoshiumi is kidding but then there is no definite response. He even waved his hand in front of Hoshiumi but there was no answer. 

  
Kunimi decided to give soft slaps on Hoshiumi but then, he wasn't even taking off the stare and Kindaichi making it with them. 

  
"What's going on is he okay?" Kindaichi asked and looking at Hoshiumi who is still staring forward. Somehow it starts to scare Kunimi and it got a little more tensed when some crows are flying high and squawking. 

  
Kunimi looked at the sky and seeing the ravens lowering and staying on a nearby stone. 

  
And as one crow squawked, a tight grip on Kunimi's wrist was felt with Hoshiumi glaring at him. The look of Hoshiumi's glare is totally scaring Kunimi and also hurting him as the tightness goes more. 

  
"Let go! Let go of me!" Kunimi uttered.

  
"Hoshiumi what are you doing!" Kindaichi is making Hoshiumi let go of his hold as he pulls Hoshiumi's hand back.

  
" **YOU ARE NOT PART OF THE VIEW.** " Hoshiumi's voice has gone deep and pissed and talking to Kunimi. " **YOU ARE ARE A RUIN TO THE MAG-MAGNI-MAG-N-NIF-NIFICE--** " suddenly he loses his glare and faints as he falls backward with Kindaichi catching him.

  
"Ow!" Kunimi uttered again and seeing the grip mark on his wrist. Good thing Hoshiumi wasn't able to get it broken. . . or is Hoshiumi okay? 

  
"What is going on with this guy?" Kindaichi is still holding on the unconscious fellow.

  
"I have met him earlier he isn't like this earlier. He is a nice guy!" Kunimi says and helping Kindaichi with Hoshiumi. 

  
"Hw-What?" Hoshiumi softly mumbled as he regains himself and waking up. He stands and thanking Kindaichi for catching him but he felt a small ache in his head. 

  
"Hoshiumi?" 

  
"No Kunimi stay back. He might hurt you again!" Kindaichi warned and showing a palm to stop Kunimi from moving forth. 

  
"I hurt him? I did?!" Hoshiumi is surprised himself of what he heard from a teacher. "What did I do?" 

  
"You don't remember?" Kunimi is confused as much as Hoshiumi is. "You think that I am disturbing the view or something earlier and holding on my wrists as if you're choking it." Kunimi explained. "That death glare is totally intimidating." 

  
"I did those?" Hoshiumi asked and is totally unaware of his actions. 

  
"What's wrong with you Hoshiumi? Is there something that happened? Do you not remember?" Kindaichi asked. 

  
Hoshiumi blinked twice and remembering his activities. 

  
"All I remember is that after I get to know Kunimi when he arrived, I just walked to the piazza and then as soon as I look at the river I just. . . I just feel like walking here. Its all of what I remember." Hoshiumi says and holding on his head. 

  
"Just that? There must be something else." Kindaichi tries to make Hoshiumi remember better.

  
Kunimi has came to a realization that there really is something weird about the place and on the first five hours of his stay has already shown signs of it. He is scared of his current situation but he also kept in mind that it could just be hallucinations that comes from his mind. But the only physical pain he received yet is from Hoshiumi's grip. 

  
"We should get him back Kindaichi. Or maybe be checked by that guy in lab coat? The name Ennoshita perhaps." Kunimi suggested. 

  
"Yeah. I guess that could help. Ennoshita might be able to know something. I just don't know if he also knows psychological problems since I am not the health professor here." Kindaichi says and starts to walk back the the piazza and being followed by Kunimi and Hoshiumi. 

  
"Hey uh-- I didn't know what I did there earlier and I-- I just wanna say sorry for it." It felt new for Kunimi to hear apology from someone who hurt him. He has several cases of being bullied when he was in his elementary years and despite the bullies being expelled, he never heard an apology from them or the parents. 

  
"Y-Yeah its. . . Just maybe don't lose control, I think." Kunimi says and rubbing his hand gently on his wrist. 

  
Kunimi is restraining himself. He wants to ask a question but he can't. He just can't. It is a question that would determine if Hoshiumi is feeling weird around the place as much as he is like in the second floor hallway and the kitchen. 

  
"Mmp!" Kindaichi was beamed by a ray of light coming up from the bull's eye room. "Oi Oikawa! Watch where you point that telescope. This is the third time this week let me remind you!" 

  
"S-Sorry sensei! The screw on the stand got lose again!" A tall male with brown eyes and hair outward swept and looks six feet tall in height.

  
"Ugh this-- why can't he just use the newer telescopes bought last week. Gosh he maked headmaster Meian look like he is wasting cash." Kindaichi murmured. 

  
"The guy in that bull's eye room is an alien nerd. He won't stop talking to his best friend about the planets he sees with the telescope he uses. But I find it interesting when he talked to me about the Orion's belt and stuff. Somehow he made me feel like the whole outer space are the true gods disguisee as bigger balls orbiting the sun." Hoshiumi playfully says and chuckles. 

  
"Oikawa being dumb again?" A guy with thick eyebrows, olive green eyes, and dark spiked up hair comes out of the door and holding a camera. 

  
"Hey there Iwaizumi. Taking photos again?" Kindaichi asked the other male and with arms crossed. 

  
"Yeah. Maybe could be used one day to decorate my place when I get home with a picture frame." Iwaizumi answered with a smile.

  
Hoshiumi and Kunimi are observing the two and talking to each other. 

  
"That guy is Iwaizumi Hajime. He is somehow similar to Ennoshita but he is more of wanting to study health and become a health instructor. You can clearly see it with his shape I mean damn he looks like a daddy." Hoshiumi mumbles and understood by Kunimi as Kunimi listens. 

  
"Daddy?" Kunimi is confused. "Like a dad daddy?" Kunimi asked. 

  
"Nevermind." Hoshiumi chuckled and walking to Iwaizumi. 

  
Kunimi follows Hoshiumi and still in thoughts of what Hoshiumi meant by the word daddy.

  
"Iwaizumi-san." Hoshiumi called and joining Kindaichi and Iwaizumi. 

  
"Here take this." Iwaizumi hands over some pills to Hoshiumi from his bag. 

  
"Eh?!" 

  
"Kindaichi-sensei told me about your condition. How is the head? Still aching?" Iwaizumi asked.

  
"A little. I think I can manage now thanks to this you gave me." Hoshiumi happily says.

  
"I will just go back inside." Kunimi says and walking back inside. 

  
"Kunimi!" Kunimi did not look back at Kindaichi. "Please excuse me." Kindaichi left Hoshiumi with Iwaizumi, giving advices on what to do to the shorter male. 

  
"Wait Kunimi! Where are you going?" Kindaichi asked and following him as they got to the central passage and Kunimi taking steps going up.

  
"To my room." Kunimi answered straightforward. 

  
"Ennoshita can help you with your wrist. He is in the study section right n--" Kindaichi is interrupted when he and Kunimi heard an unnecessary noise upstairs. Stomps can be heard so Kindaichi quickly went up and ahead of Kunimi and Kunimk following him. 

  
"If you think you are tough then go on! Bring it!" It was Osamu looking smug and taunting the owl like male who is holding on his lapel and making Bokuto hurt him. 

  
"Hey! Stop!" Kindaichi shouted but Bokuto doesn't seem fazed. 

  
Bokuto is about to punch Osamu but he was hit on the head by a ruler by another male with gunmetal blue eyes and messy black hair with a face looking rather emotionless. He is wearing eyeglasses and with a formal wear like a professor.

  
"You really aren't tired making a mess are you?" The male asked Bokuto.

  
"Good one Keiji." Kindaichi says and separating the two males fighting. "Miya get back to your room. You will only.be going out today during dinner for provoking someone over a fight." 

  
"Tch. As if the rules apply in this horseshit mansion. This isn't even looking like a school. This should be turned into a fucking evacuation area." Osamu says and walking to his room. 

  
"Why is he so bane on everything. . ." Kunimi said in his thoughts. 

  
"And you, what would you do if I weren't able to see you fighting some guy who acts stupid by provoking you huh? Koutarou?" 

  
The teacher's name is Akaashi Keiji. 


	7. Getting to Know Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuutarou sharing information on some students he has welcomed before Akira and Shouyou arrived.

As soon as Keiji has brought Koutarou back to his premise, the path is cleared and Kunimi walks back to Kindaichi. 

"So uh-- where is Ennoshita again?" 

Kindaichi sighs on what happened earlier and has been going downstairs again to bring Kunimi to Ennoshita. 

For a short while, the two has made it to the study section which is inside the huge library at the left wing. 

It was weird that just as the two has entered Ennoshita already knows what has happened to Kunimi. It was like he is a fortune teller or some guy who can read the mind. 

"There we go! Patched up!" Chikara applied something on Kunimi and patched him with a cooling pad. "Feeling fine?" 

"Its cold. I can live with it I think." Akira answered with a stern look somehow hated that he has a slight sting still felt.

"That was a joke right?" Ennoshita says with a bemused laughter. 

"Well I tried. Sorry if it did not sound right at all!" Kunimi apologized faintly feeling like he needs to exert more effort if joking since he just did it for the first time. 

"Thanks for the help Ennoshita-san." Kindaichi says greatful about it. 

"No problem guys. Be more careful next time Akira-san." Ennoshita says and went back to his study desk where he is sitting. 

Yuutarou and Akira took a stay and looked around the study room. 

"There sure are a lot of bookshelves around here." Akira says and truly amazed, picking the one with piano logo on the spine. 

"Well this house is built almost two hundred years ago. The headmaster's predecesors sure has protected this house their life. They even assured termites won't eat the wooden figures here. Even in the the bull's eye room." Yuutarou shares part of the history.

He even showed the photo albums of some past boarders and students who has entered the boarding school including himself. 

"I like your hair combed down. You look cute." Akira chuckled seeing the other in his old hairstyle. 

"What are you talking about I look like a bad guy there." Kindaichi says and chuckling. 

"How come the others are not here? Only you." Akira asked and looked at Yuutarou. 

Kindaichi stares at Kunimi for a while and smiling at him. 

"I guess we should get that book back where it belongs. If Meian, our headmaster sees you touching that, he might get annoyed." Kindaichi says taking the book and putting it back to where it belongs.

"Sure." Akira says and looking at the left, he saw Oikawa digging books about astronomy and astrology. 

"Oikawa?" Kunimi tried calling.

"Oh! Hey!" Oikawa looked for a while to greet back and continues on searching for books. 

Oikawa Tooru is an expert in the field of studying space and celestial bodies as he believes that there are possible life forms outside Earth that was made by God. He also believes that we may be thought as the most perfect beings but other bodies outside might considering the human race as a bias. 

"It should be-- found it!" Oikawa rejoices as he found the book entitled Heavenly Bodies. 

"This is the fifth time you dug through these shelves Tooru. I am not putting those back in their slots again." Ennoshita says with a stoic mood and bringing back the books he browsed for his lesson possible. He was just on the other side of the shelf. 

"Yeah whatever Chikara!" Oikawa says with a cheeky tone and running off with the books he needed. 

After a long noon and afternoon, Akira went back to his room and quietly reading his mother's text messages and photos sent. He even listened to his mother's recorded messages. 

"Hey sweetie how is your first eight hours? I am currently having a patient who has trouvle breathing and also aided a pediatrician earlier. If ever you want to talk to me, just leave a message since I am unsure if the hospital will call me for help. Like when we are together, I am always free at seven okay?" Kunimi sighed in relief and after five seconds:

"I love you Akira." Then the call has dropped. 

Kunimi smiled afterwards and saw the time. It is already seven thirty three and probably will be dinner time in twelve minutes. 

Then someone knocks at his door.

"Akira? You there?" 

Kunimi got aware as he gasped knowing that it is Kindaichi knocking.

"Y-Yeah come in!" He hid his bag of chocolate caramel under his bed and sits down on the bed. Kindaichi enters and closing the door. 

"Hey uh--" Kindaichi took a breath and started talking. "So how is it? Is it good?" 

Kunimi thought he is preferring to his room.

"Its quiet." He says easily and Kindaichi chuckles.

"No I mean, the bed!" He qucikly clarifies and making hand gestures. "Well cuz. . . Yeah I am the one who made that last year. Kinda like a project to me." He shyly says. 

"You made this bed? That is so cool." Kunimi says and astounded. 

"Yeah. I was left alone doing that since my partner left me. She backed out that time." Kindaichi clarifies. 

"Oh!" Kunimi somehow saddened knowing how being left feels like, he finds a way to change the subject. "So uh-- is Oikawa really like that? The glassed makes me think he is a nerd." 

"Well he is but Kuroo is more of the nerd. That hot geek always boasts his looks and uses is smooth eloquent words in persuading women-looking males. Someone like you." Kindaichi teased. 

"Tss. He thinks I'm a woman because of my hair and my face. I don't even have breasts." Kunimi says and twists his head head to right like a disappointed parent. 

"Morisuke and Koushi are the ones he talked to though. Koushi plans to enter Education course and teach elementary or high school students while Morisuke planned to be a master mathematician but wanting to be an accountant. He just loves how numbers and formulae work." Kindaichi added. "Although Hajime is the one who loves studying the human anatomy, Chikara who does the same is more on finding ways to keep regulation and nutrition good to people. Its why I brought you to him instead of both you and Kourai to Hajime earlier." 

"Speaking of Hoshiumi." Kunimi wants to know as well. 

"He is a painter. Loves painting abstracts, the type of acrylic, watercolor and pastel painting. Its what I know about his painting so far. He even painted Stefano." 

"The snake guy's pet?" 

"His name is Daishou Suguru. He is an expert snake whisperer. Why? Did Stefano thought you are a hostile like Bokuto?" Kindaichi asked and sitting beside Akira.

"Yeah it was scary. He should cage Stefano-- wait. Suguru's pet also almost got Koutarou?" Akira is surprised. 

"Yeah. Yesterday he even cried thinking he will die. Then he hugged Sensei Keiji due to his fears of death. Sensei-- I mean, Keiji is two years ahead of me as a teacher here. He is from batch 24 and I am from batch 26. Yours are probably batch 27." 

"Wow. I never knew these comes in batches." Kunimi says and looking at Yuutarou. "Is Koutarou having a problem? Like maybe. . . family?" Then after a few moments of silence.

"Koutarou has grew up unappreciated by others. Its probably why he ended up like that. He has true potential as an athlete but was never able to pour it out because the coaches or even other organizational sport never looked at him. It was until Keiji came and invited him here. Keiji believed in Koutarou just like how I believed in Kiyoomi." 

"The guy Osamu hurt. . ." 

"Kiyoomi has a brief history with the Miyas. Osamu, who has a twin brother, is having huge grudges on Kiyoomi for treating his twin brother unfairly. As of what I have heard, his twin brother Atsumu was said to have committed suicide because of Kiyoomi. As of what I have read, it is because of Kiyoomi maltreating and bullying Atsumu in the process but then it didn't look like it anymore the moment I saw Kiyoomi's face the moment they faced each other." Kindaichi sighs and continues. "I got a little feeling that Kiyoomi and Osamu's twin are lovers. And it is quite possible that Osamu blames Kiyoomi for what happened to his twin brother." 

"So that's why Osamu is like that. He felt missing. . . because of his dead brother." Kunimi felt bad about it. "Now I understand his feelings." 

The regrets, the longing and the loneliness, Akira remembers it all fresh in his mind when he wants to snuggle on his father and instead got an abusive treatment from his uncle while his mother is away. 

"You're such a good person you know that? Considering he has been doing you no good you- you still took the will to understand instead." Kindaichi is surprised.

"How wouldn't I? I went with the same shoes as him and Bokuto somehow. The feeling of being useless, the feeling of left out and missing, and the feeling of wanting to fight but-- I am not the same as them totally." Kunimi laments with a sad face and nod. "I know the pain. I don't wanna hate people but I really don't like seeing others feel what I have been theough you know its just. . ." 

Kindaichi feels the side of sadness shown by Akira and puts a hand on Kunimi's shoulder and patting him. 

Kunimi looks at Kindaichi's eyes and staring at each other as they felt that warm welcome between themselves. It felt heartwarming and considerate between the two. 

It was cut off when Kindaichi's alarm triggered and alarming that it is already seven forty two and three minutes before dinner. 

"D-Dinner. Yeah I forgot! Meian will kill me if I get late there." He quickly stands up going to the door. "I gotta go I-- got-- y--" he stutters and is to go out opening the door. 

"You okay? I will just follow up in the dining hall then." Kunimi says and letting his teacher out. 

"Y-Yeah. I'm really sorry Akira I got to go." Kindaichi is about to close the door as he exits. "Bye." Then be closes the door and Akira left alone. 

Kunimi chuckles at how stupid Kindaichi is for rushing out knowing he is being late for dinner gathering. He just can't help but to imagine what Yuutarou looks like apologizing for being a clumsy person. 

Akira chuckles at the other male and made his move to fix himself since it is dinner time.

He turns off his phone and plugs in his charger to recharge his mobile device. 

"Mom, don't call for now we will be having dinner." He left a message before leaving the phone on his desk. 

He goes out of his room and walking along the hallway and chuckles as he remembered what Kindaichi looked like when leaving. It was lasting for long until that soft calling was heard by Kunimi. . . Alone. 

"Is there?" He softly asked looking back and front. No one is around. 

He continues walking and hearing cleaking sounds of wood and tree branches somehow feeling louder the more it keeps going. Kunimi felt crept out and continues walking and speeding up. 

"Thisssss waaaaay!" A soft voice was heard by Kunimi and starts to sprint going to the stairs. He looks back thinking if he is followed but no one is actually around.

"Thisssss waaaaay!" Again was heard making Kunimi's heartbeat increase.

"Thisssss waaaaay!" Third time heard and Kunimi getting to the stairs but the moment he is about to take a first step down, he saw a man in black cloak with an ugly face with only one eye opened whike the other looked sewn. He also has no lips and has his teeth exposed and with a mace at hand. 

Kunimi almost panicked and runs to the elevator. He is relentlessly clicking the elevator button to get aboard and hearing the footsteps of the stranger walking up. 

He felt so afraid after seeing that mace at hand is most likely about to be smashed to his head and go in pieces of flesh. 

He then thought, what if the others are dead? Kindaichi Yuutarou! Help me! Please be alive. I don't want to die now.

Kunimi never felt so scared of thinking he could die at any moment which was unlike when he is in his uncle's palm and being raised in a world of hurt and disaster. If he wanted to end in the past, the present isn't as how he now wants to define it because he never wanted to die anymore. He wants to live and do what he wanted with love and life. 

The elevator door opens and Kunimi quickly goes inside and pressing the button to close the door. He is panting real fast that he saw the shoe and almost to the elevator, the man with mace raises his mace up and to make a hit but the elevator door closes and Kunimi can only hear the sound of the weapon hitting the elevator door. 

He waited to get to the lower ground and as the bell sound was heard, the elevator door opens and Kunimi is prepared to make a run but. . . 

"No! Noooo!" He shouts and falling down on the elevator floor. 

He never thought he would be fast. He never thought he would be there. The man in cloak is already downstairs and is about to hit Kunimi with his mace but as Kunimi closes his eyes, Yuutarou's voice was heard and the male on the floor opens his eyes and seeing nothing but Yuutarou and Shouyou. 

Yuutarou is helping Akira while Shouyou is in fromt of Akira and looking at him. 

"Is he all right Yuutarou-sensei?" Shouyou asked. 

"Kunimi? What is it?" Kindaichi asked and curious. Do they not saw the man with mace.

"T-Th-There is a man in black cloak and ugly face with his teeth exposed and mace at hand did you not see him?" Kunimi answers while catching his breath. 

"Huh? How can I see him when I am just ahead of you when you are going downstairs. I kinda thought you forgot something that made you step back but I never knew you will plan to use the elevator." Hinata honestly answers.

"Kunimi there is no man in cloak. If there is then we would have already saw him and call for patrol or cops." Yuutarou added. 

It was totally strange but why is it that it is only Kunimi who sees them.


	8. Supper

"No one is upstairs." Morisuke says after checking the second floor and followed by Koushi. 

"Funny of you being a weirdo. But with a beautiful face." Tetsurou winks at Kunimi and Kunimi sighs in relief. 

"Some strong imagination you got Kunimi. Try to lessen your thinking. It isn't good to make someone worry." Tooru says and turning his back to go to the dining area. 

The ones who are with Kunimi and Kindaichi that moment are Morisuke, Koushi, Tooru, Kourai, Shouyou and Wakatoshi. 

"Wakatoshi go on to the dining area with the others. I will be fine here with Akira." Kindaichi commanded.

"Yes sir." Ushijima replied and the others followed his steps. 

Morisuke looks back for a while at Akira somehow worried about him. Koushi pats on him and telling they should leave him be with their teacher. 

Tooru felt disappointed for listening to the story knowing there is nothing to be afraid of. 

And from a distance, Osamu is observing Akira and their eyes met. Akira is looking at Osamu and Osamu hated how Akira looks like and returns to the dining table. 

"Worried on him?" Kiyoomi asked before Osamu could even stune onto him. 

"What's it to you?" Osamu asked. "You have no permission to ask me Sakusa. Not even a right!" Osamu strictly says and half lidding his eyes. 

Sakusa did not like the tone and slightly dismayed but what is his right for real? He looks away and crosses his arms.

"Now back! Off!" Osamu mumbled in a mad way. 

Kiyoomi gives way and letting Osamu pass. Wakatoshi goes to Kiyoomi and looking at the mad male walking away. 

"He sure is a tough one." Wakatoshi says and a little intimidated. 

"No. He just cannot move on yet. And I think he will never." Kiyoomi replies and following Osamu to the dining area with Wakatoshi. 

Kunimi and Kindaichi has been talking quite a while and calming Kunimi completely. 

"Still want to sit here or go eat in the dining area?" Kindaichi playfully asked. 

Kunimi almost did not get what Kindaichi means to that until his stomach grumbled and answered "I'm hungry." 

Kindaichi smiled and gets up and then offering Kunimi a hand to help him get up. 

"Lets go!" Kindaichi says and walking with Kunimi to the dining area. 

It was all good and peaceful until Kunimi felt something strange and looked back and seeing the right wing of the house. It was dark and totally black with nothing to see but Kunimi has noticed the door of the unknown room all the way from where he is standing. 

He turns his body and looking at its figure and sparkled. He got fond for a while until Kindaichi pats his shoulder. 

"Hey." Kunimi turns to Kindaichi. "You still coming?" He happily asked. 

Kunimi did not answer and just went with him after a last glance at the door. 

Whatever mystery it upholds, Kunimi is sure curious about it now. 

The dining area consists of two chandeliers, twenty one plates where fifteen are for the boarding students and six for the teachers, twenty one pairs of fork and knives, table napkins, which is all on a long table that has a capacity to be dined by fifty people. 

"So how is the taste Mr. Kunimi?" Headmaster Shuugo asked the tall male. "Your mother told me that you are a little picky on what you eat. I just wanna say that all of those are healthily harvested earlier by our farmers somewhere so don't you worry dear." He points at Kunimi with his fork impaling a broccoli. 

"So much for being food picky. Why not just starve to death for being so picky." Osamy murmured. 

"Hush Samu! There you go again with that attitude. Do not dare think I know not of your acts earlier young man. You are very disappointing!" Shuugo scolded looking at him with a stern face. 

Koutarou looks at Osamu but his eyes shift on Mr. Keiji who is looking at him completely strict. Kiyoomi on the other hand is just quiet while Wakatoshi continues to focus on his meal after looking around at the others. 

Morisuke takes a other piece off of a salmon and Koushi takes another slice of ham. Tetsurou is playing with his broccoli and Kourai is chuckling along with Shouyou. 

"Do you really have to play with that?" Hajime asks the chicken head. 

". . ." 

"Iwa just let him be. Lets not add another commotion or any trouble." Tooru calming Hajime. 

"I'm not making a commotion. Its just not right seeing the blessing being toyed like-- like that!" Hajime widely explains to Tooru. 

Chikara sighs and unliking the situation. It got him bothered so he spoke real collected.

"Just eat it will you, Tetsurou? Thank you!" Chikara says. 

Suguru who is beside Tetsurou chuckles lightly ans continued eating.

"Stop laughing. Its not a laughing manner!" Hajime raises an eyebrow and telling Shouyou and Kourai to cease the laughter. 

"Hey! Make sure you finish all those 'ight! Its not easy to catch a fish or even cook. Unless you're in my cooking class tomorrow, then I won't even bother." Yuu who heard everything despite being in the kitchen has spoken. 

"Exactly!" Osamu says and eating up his onigiri and vegetables. 

Teachers Rintarou and Yuutarou are quietly eating while eyeing on every student's table manners and attitudes while teachers Keishin and Ittetsu are reading news while eating. 

Akira looks around seeing others either eating or being picky and playful. He heard the headmaster's advice and takes it and continued eating more while he can. 

Shuugo liked what he is seeing despite the little talks the others has done. 

"I will eat that if you don't want that." Wakatoshi says to Kiyoomi looking at the untouched shrimp of his seatmate. 

"Thanks." Kiyoomi says and giving the shrimps to Wakatoshi. "I'm allergic to shrimps." 

"Tch. Rotten luck!" Osamu says looking at Kiyoomi with an annoyed face and forked on a broccoli and eating it up. 

"Can you pass that?" Koutarou asked Kourai for the steak sauce. Kourai immediately does as asked and passing it on to Shouyou and Shouyou to Koutarou. 

"Okay everyone. I would like to have all of your attention please! And I won't repeat this announcement twice so you better all listen." says the headmaster with a fine mood. Not too angry, not too calm. 

Akira and the rest has ceased their eating for a moment and has lent their ears to the headmaster.

"Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou and Yaku Morisuke, make sure that you would attend your classes earlier than eight. I don't want to hear any complaints of tardiness and absences since you did not pay the prices after all. Understood? You three will be with Akaashi Keiji." Shuugo has said strictly. 

"Yes sir." The three has answered softly yet able to be heard. 

"That goes to every one of you too as well!" Shuugo added. 

"Kunimi Akira and Sakusa Kiyoomi you two will be headed by Kindaichi Yuutarou. Your classes will always be at the Little Parlor. Kunimi in the morning and Sakusa in the afternoon." 

"Yes sir." 

"Miya Osamu and Ushijima Wakatoshi will be headed by Nishinoya Yuu. Ushijima in the morning and Miya in the afternoon cooking classes. Ushijima will be at the back area in case of hand to hand activities and will have his classes in the piazza if ever there won't be anything to do on the fields. Miya will be remaining in the kitchen and nothing more and I am expecting the kitchen to be always cleaned by you after classes, is that understood both of you?" 

"Yes sir!" 

"Daishou Suguru, Hoshiumi Kourai, and Oikawa Tooru will be headed by Suna Rintarou and will have different schedules instead. Daishou will have Monday, Tuesday and Thursday mornings while Oikawa will have Tuesday, to Thursday afternoon and Friday morning. Hoshiumi will have the Monday afternoon and the rest of the day schedule I haven't mentioned excluding Saturday afternoon and Sundays." 

"Yes sir." 

"Why am I the only one with a Saturday schedule?" Kourai murmured. 

"I think we also have the Saturday too." Koushi and Morisuke said together. 

"Hinata Shouyou and Bokuto Koutarou will always be outside as well knowing they are on sports course which will be coached both by Ukai Keishin. Shouyou in the afternoon while Koutarou in the--" 

"Can I be the afternoon instead sir?" Koutarou raises his hand and uncalled yet but has already asked a question without letting Meian finish. 

"Rude of you to talk before I even call you." Meian says and annoyed by the owl looking male's disrespect. "Let the decision be with your teacher. It means I will leave Ukai to answer that question. Understood?" 

"Y-Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"And finally, Ennoshita Chikara and Iwaizumi Hajime will be with Takeda Ittetsu. Both of you will be in the library for discussions and will be in the emergency room clinic if ever you will do some demonstration. Is it all clear?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Very good. Now once you are finish with your meals you may now return to your rooms, take a shower and go to sleep. And if ever you are all awake, assure that you won't be late tomorrow for I do not promote tardiness around here." Meian has been finished talking and eating and left the table.

Later on as the others have finished as well, they all went separatr ways and businesses. Others went with ones they are close with while some went to who will teach them tomorrow and so on. Akira went his own way supposedly going back upstairs after walking through the central passage but someone called him from behind. 

"S-Sugawara?" Kunimi mumbled.

"Don't be too polite you! Suga or Koushi will do." Suga answered. 

"S-Sure Suga." Then he remembers. "Oh uh what's the problem?" Kunimi asked. 

"Are you by chance--" Suga quickly spoke but something felt off and made him unable to quickly ask the other. He took a deep breath before he could get to Kunimi but then he can't ask it like normal. "Are you by chance having some third eye or something?" 

"Huh? Oh! No no no I don't have a third--" Kunimi then realized that this must be with something that happened in the kitchen and the hallway on the second floor earlier. "I don't!" He answered straight. 

"Third eye third eye. How spooky!" Osamu annoyingly says while passing through the two and going to the stairs. 

"Don't mind him. Please." Kiyoomi says and passing through them as well. 

"Why'd you ask though?" Akira thought of asking it despite being weird.

"Well earlier the ones you are talking about--" 

"I knew it." Kunimi interrupts and asking the other not to mind it.

"But we can't just ignore that. I mean two months is all we will be here." Suguru came from the left and saying it to the two. 

"I hate to say but I agree on snake guy." Tetsurou adds to the talk. 

"No guys I'm serious! I am totally fine and no third eye opened I swear." Kunimi oathed and honestly spoken. 

Suga, Suguru and Tetsurou looked at one another and then back at Akira.

"Okay then. Sorry if we bothered you just because of that, Kunimi." Suguru says and taking the first leave and followed by Suga. 

"If ever something troubles you, just call me. Okay?" Tetsurou hands over his cellphone number and online messaging account to Kunimi and fled as well heading to the elevator where Kiyoomi is. 

After all has left and went upstairs, Kunimi follows and walking up with the teachers looking at them. 

"Kunimi-san." Hoshiumi calls for Kunimi and walking towards him. 

The two are along the hallway and seeing Sakusa and Ushijima return to their rooms. Suguru hands over a pad of paper to Sugawara before returning to his room. 

"I found this just across the elevator doorstep." Kourai hands over Akira's hanky and the other returning the service with a thanks. 

"How pleasant to see freaks being helpful." Osamu says and going back to his room. 

"L-Listen I got to go now before the teachers notice that we are not yer taking our sleeps or baths. I am just going to get my towel and clothes for a bath in the showers and then go sleep." Kourai says and walking to his room. 

Koutarou is about to make his move and walk to Akira keeping his handkerchief but he stops after his sixth step when Kindaichi Yuutarou suddenly shows up after walking up the stairs.

"Yu-Y-Yuutarou-sen-- sensei." Kunimi felt stuttered seeing his teacher in front of him. He took a step back and a little cautious. 

"Sorry to bother you but I--" Kindaichi lost his words but then he goes a little tensed himself and continues "Okay listen. Just before our sensei-student status comes, I want to do something with you." 

Kunimi somehow felt slightly strange about it but he can't deny how fond he is on Kindaichi Yuutarou. 

"Huh? W-What do you mean? I'm going to take a bath now so I. . ." Kunimi points at his room and like in a rush to return to his room but he pauses and sighs then answers Kindaichi. "Okay. Whatever it is, I will go with you! Just let me finish my bath and I will follow you wherever it is just make sure its in the house okay." 

"Don't worry its definitely in the house. Meet me at the Bullseye room on third floor okay." Kindaichi says and heading towards Tooru's room. 

"I wonder what we will do there." Kunimi thought and walks back to his room to get some clothes and towel for a bath.


	9. Bull's Eye

Kindaichi Yuutarou is upstairs waiting for Akira to get to the Bullseye room. He got everything he needed there and looking at the bright moon up the sky.

  
Earlier in the afternoon, he talked to the headmaster to allow him to have a small activity with Kunimi Akira in the Bullseye room and knowing online that the stars will be truly visible up above for tonight. 

  
"Kintarou, I don't think this is a good idea. Imagine your student getting attached to you what would you do if ever he concentrates on being a homosexual partner to you instead? Our agenda for two months is to guide them and nurture the talents." Shuugo speaking in his office to Yuutarou.

  
"Talents! Talents! Its all about the talents dad! Can you please even just once! Just once at least! Can I at least get some closure with my student instead being some rude teenager who is just the same age or younger being too strict and--" the taller male as he talks has an immense power of raising his voice that he almost smack his palms on the headmaster's table. 

  
"Kindaichi Yuutarou!" The headmaster got his voice raised as well and with triggered anger, interrupting the younger teacher. 

  
"At least let me do what I could in my own way at least to be appreciated by my student. I don't want it to happen again!" Kindaichi blurted. 

  
"I already told you it is not your fault Mr. Kage--" 

  
"No! Its my fault he died and its my fault he committed suicide." Kindaichi looked really regretful. His face shows how affected he is and is still haunted by what he has done last year. He has gotten soft and sits on a chair by the table. "I just teach and teach and teach and correct if his notes is incorrect and if his way of playing the piano is well done. Its just unfair that he hasn't shared his thoughts because I have been some stone cold hearted moron!" He can't look at Meian while Meian is looking at the younger male and truly being persuasive. 

  
He stands up and get a sheet and handing over a pen to Kindaichi. 

  
"Fine! I will let you go to the bullseye room later. But! Only until eleven in the evening." Meian permits the tall lad and lad feeling relief. 

  
"Thank you sir." Kindaichi felt glad for the change of mind. He then looks at the sheet given and the ballpen taken. "What is this for sir?" 

  
"I will need your approval for the scheduling of classes. This time you will have two students. Sakusa Kiyoomi is still arriving so better sign that so we could be all settled in schedule of classes with you." Meian looks back at Kindaichi. 

  
"Yes sir!" Kindaichi responds.

  
"Next time." Kindaichi pauses for a while when the headmaster spoke another word. "Next time don't ever talk about Kageyama Tobio ever. We would not want to spill some news and rumors that are true to our students here. Amd it would lead them to go field trip in some haunted house instead of studying. Take note of this and we will all be going well for this semester. Understood?" 

  
"Kintarou?" Kindaichi gasps as he heard his funny naming get called by Kunimi who just got to the bullseye room and newly bathed. 

  
Kindaichi can definitely smell the menthol of Kunimi's shampoo and the fragrance of his body soap and lotion. 

  
"Wow! You smell so nice." Kindaichi says in return instead of a greeting.

  
"Seriously, sir? That's how you greet your student in the next ten hours?" Kunimi asked and chuckling. He did not know why he chuckled at it since it is not his habit to laugh about something that light. 

  
"Do you really have to remind me that? We could still be friends like right now you know? At least get our relationship developed. Us two. . ." Kindaichi says and smiling at the other who is looking at him and got a pinch of blush popping in his cheeks. 

  
"Yeah sure. But why here in the bullseye room?" Kunimi asked. 

  
Kindaichi takes Kunimi's hand and walking towards the transparent part of the ceiling and seeing the bright night sky. At first Kunimi is hesitant to move but, he lets himself trust the other. And the moment he sees the dome sky, he suddenly felt mesmerized by how beautiful it is seeing numerous twinkling, glowing stars are there and smiles. 

  
Kunimi has never felt this joy before just by seeing the night sky. He never imagined being dragged to stare from its beauty. 

  
"H-How? Wow! Its--" 

  
"Used the internet and took some updates of possible events today and knew about the night sky." He nudges on Kunimi and Kunimi looks at him and pointing the sofa bed laying on the floor for them to lie down on as they observe how the stars twinkle. 

  
"Is this what you asked Tooru Oikawa with?" Kunimi asked. 

  
"I am supposed to borrow the telescope but he won't give me the keys so I thought of doing it like this instead." He admits. 

  
"This is way better." Kunimi honestly says and observes the bright sky. "I mean yeah the telescope is good but seeing it like this is way better. The transparent ceiling, the sofa bed, the bright night-- I can see some constellations like what I-- hmph! That is weird, I suddenly remember some constellations like I have studied them before." He says and confused at himself. "I remember not even listening to this." 

  
"Or maybe you did pay attention to it but you just got today to recall it." Kindaichi thought of clarifying. 

  
"Maybe you're right." Kunimi says and taking a glance at Kindaichi who is looking stupid by pointing his fingers at the stars and imagines drawing something.

  
"What're you drawing?" Kunimi asked and weirded our with a twist of titter. 

  
"A tupper. I'm thinking I might find Orion's belt mayself if I kept trying." Kindaichi sticks his tongue out and on his high lip while connecting dots. Then he looks at Kunimi. "Why? Do I look stupid?" He asked and Kunimi chuckles. 

  
"Yes!" He cannot resist anymore and chuckles at the other male. Kindaichi pouts at Kunimi and moving closer. The other male took a stop on his laughter and seeing the male closer to him, he stares at him and felt heavenly relief. 

  
"Yuutarou." 

  
"Yeah?" Kindaichi in a soothing, relaxing voice. 

  
"Why are you being like this to me? You're so good to me the moment I came here." Kunimi asks and wanting to know what Kindaichi is thinking. 

  
Kindaichi did not take a while to answer back. He says it all still gazing at his tomorrow's student. "Honestly, I have no idea. The moment I looked at you I just felt. . . attached. Like we have met before and that we are bound by fate." 

  
"Really?" 

  
"Its like a spark of emotion that I suddenly felt comfortable and relieved when I am with you." Kindaichi looks back at the stars and continues talking. "I felt good and fine when I saw you and that first second we met felt magical to me. And I don't have an actual and explanatory idea why?" Kindaichi added. 

  
Kunimi somehow felt the same blaze in his heart the moment he met Kindaichi and the more the other explains his side, the more he feels like their feelings are mutual because he also has no idea why he feels comfortable around Kindaichi. 

  
"Well all I thought is that I am comfortable when I am with you." Kunimi says smoothly and the other male looks at him. "Y'know, I feel more. . . "

  
"Safer." The other male spoke with him and it made Kunimi look at him in return and surprised. 

  
The sky was blue and the stars kept shining. It was unnoticed by the other that a shooting star has passed real quick. 

  
"This is awkward." Kunimi started talking again. 

  
"Yeah. Awkward!" Kindaichi says while shaking his shoulder and looking back at the skies but Kunimi is staring at the taller male.

  
After a little while, three slow knocks were heard from the door.

  
Suddenly, Kunimi felt scared but he isn't shaking since he knows Kindaichi is with him. 

  
"What is that?" Kunimi asks.

  
"Let me check on the--" 

  
"No! Wait!" Kunimi whispered soft and stopping Kindaichi. "Its strange someone would knock like that or even go up here." He felt strange about the situation and felt moved. 

  
"But it can't be Oikawa. He is probably sleeping now and has also informed me that he won't be using this room today." Yuutarou made a point.

  
"Does that mean someone knows we are here? Or. . . Or is it even a someone?" Kunimi said in his thoughts and got a little nervous.

  
"I think I'll--" Kindaichi made his first step going to the door as he get up ut Kunimi quickly follows and holds the other male's semi-rough palmed hand and stopping him. 

  
The other male seems to be confused on why he is stopped. Of the things happened to Kunimi in one day, he knows the evening cause will be the scariest and he has been preparing to take records of it once he knew what is behind the mysteries. 

  
"Wait." 

  
"But I am just--" 

  
"Are you even sure Headmaster Meian would go here? Its not even eleven in the evening yet." Kunimi says quite bothered and looking at the dark area and ceilings shadowing the path to the exit. 

  
"Yes but-- did you say eleven?" Kindaichi felt awkward why Kunimi would say the exact time the headmaster and Kindaichi has talked about. 

  
"Yeah." 

  
"How'd you-- how did you know?" Kindaichi asks. 

  
Kunimi is as confused as the other. He has no idea what he mentioned is actually something dealt by the headmaster and Yuutarou. 

  
"I-- I don't know it just-- I suddenly felt like this has happened before." Kunimi honestly says though it is strange to say that it did already happened knowing that it is actually his first stay and just on the first day. 

  
Then knocks was heard again. 

  
Akira became vigilant because he never knew what it could be. Could it be the butcher in the kitchen or the strange man along the staircases earlier? What if its something new?

  
Yuutarou has lost his patience and has started talking. 

  
"Who is there?" No one responds. 

  
"Yuutarou, no!" Akira mumbles at the taller lad and getting afraid, he tries to stop him. 

  
"We have to know who or what it is." Yuutarou says real brave toned. He looks back at Kunimi and can be seen that he was a little feared and can be all thanks to Kunimi. He saw the shorter male's eyes and it is filled with fear. His condition is no joke and Kindaichi wants to know if Kunimi's words earlier are all true. 

  
Then ten more knocks were heard. And getting louder on each one done. 

  
Kunimi hides behind Kindaichi and totally shaking. He knows Kindaichi can be trusted. 

  
"I am going." Kindaichi says and walking through the shadows of the ceiling and to unlock the door but-- 

  
"Kintarou?" He stopped and his eyes grew the moment he heard Meian calling for him. 

  
"Headmaster?!" Kindaichi quickly twists the doorknob and opens it, seeing the headmaster going up the stairs to the bull's eye room.

  
"Kintarou, do you know what time is it?" Meian asked and on the fourth level of the stair. 

  
"S-Sir." Kindaichi almost got distracted. "Have you seen anyone who is here before you--" 

  
"Oh would you stop that rubbish nonesense Kintarou. I just made it up here now and I haven't been here minutes." Meian answers honestly and somehow hated that Kindaichi somehow doubts him as he walks down levels and looking. 

  
"No that can't be it!" Kunimi says to himself and going out the bull's eye room, quickly going down the staircase to look around. "That's impossible! There should be someone here!" He went to the other rooms and opens some doors turning on lights and seeing it all empty. 

  
He kept checking around and even Kindaichi and Meian can't stay still om their steps and followed the perturbed male. Meian stands behind Kunimi and talks to him.

  
"Mr. Kunimi Akira are you telling me that something or someone was up here and making fun of your moment?" Meian asked.

  
"Yes and--"

  
"You're assuming it is me, correct?" 

  
"N-- No. . . Sir." Kunimi answers and going calm, remembering his place as a student and Meian, the headmaster. "But we heard what we heard. Someone was here and it is either that asshole is making fun of us or just wanting to make fun of me!" Kunimi seriously drops his words and in a vulgar way almost losing control. 

  
"Stop it mister Kunimi. Or to give you shall I an offense for saying a word of swear?" Meian eloquently spoke. His eyes are somehow glaring at the student and Akira is left speechless. 

  
"Please sir just-- we are going back to our rooms. I promise! Even if it isn't eleven in the evening." Kindaichi risked the past time just for Akira to be forgiven. 

  
Meian is undecisive. He looks at the taller male then back at Akira until he has come to a decision. 

  
"Well then Kintarou. I would expect you and Mr. Kunimi to be back in your rooms in ten minutes." He looks at Akira still looking disappointed.

Kunimi on the other hand is secretly holding Kindaichi's hand on the back that is covered by Kindaichi's body. Kindaichi can feel how shameful Kunimi is with the tremble.

  
"I would be get going then." The headmaster is about to leave. "I will just be having my tea and I will go to my room downstairs to sleep. Good night!" He is somehow rude in the way he says his farewell and heading to a room.

  
"Lets go." Yuutarou says and pulling Akira away from the doors but he is quite curious where in the middle of the night in the third floor would their headmaster even go. He looks at Meian but wasn't able to know which room he is entering because of Yuutarou. 

  
"Kindaichi-san. Third floor? Where is Sir Meian heading?" Kunimi asked.

  
"An old room where he likes to stay. You won't like it there since its dark and totally quiet." Kindaichi answers but it got Kunimi crept out. 

  
"Don't worry. There are no ghosts there." Kindaichi added. 

  
In three minutes, the two already got to Kunimi's front door. 

  
"Okay." 

  
"I really hate to say this but-- I hope our relationship doesn't change despite being teacher and student tomorrow. I still see you as my friend." Kunimk spoke. 

  
"Su-Sure!" Kindaichi perked and brightly smiling with his teeth grinning. 

  
"I guess we could call this a day then?" Kunimi started. 

  
"Yeah. Lets call it a day." Kindaichi answers and starts to take a step back then turns around. 

  
"Good night." Kunimi greeted. 

  
"Good night!"Kindaichi answered back and going downstairs. 

  
All Kunimi left to do is go to his room and locking it. 

  
For his first sleep, he is nervous and a little awake but he is hoping that it won't be a trouble. He wants to forget what he saw earlier in the afternoon and one in the evening. 

  
He took some few minutes to check on his phone and seeing his mother's message. 

> _**Good luck om your first day tomorrow. Don't leave youe phone behind so I can know if you have an emergency** _
> 
> _**Mom.** _


	10. First Day of School

Morning, seven thirty in the morning and all of the students in the boarding school are either eating breakfast, waking up or taking a morning exercise. 

  
As for Kunimi, he took a bath after fixing his bed and brushing his teeth. 

  
He wasn't alone since Tetsurou, Osamu and Kourai are also taking their baths. 

  
Kunimi is about to get done washing his face and rinsing off the suds as he wipes it but then later on the water runs out. 

  
"Huh?" He isn't done washing his lower parts and twists the shower but has held a hand instead. "What?" He mumbled. He looks behind and seeing a taller male standing behind him. 

  
"Listen Akira." It was Osamu who has entered to his shower area unnoticed and unheard going through the curtains. 

  
Kunimi looks at Osamu and listens. 

  
"I know you are up to something and stop being a fuckface whenever you do that cuz I am telling you this, it won't work on me!" Osamu says in a very serious tone. "You may be not as impish as Kuroo or Hoshiumi could get but mark my words," he is slowly walking forward and closer to Kunimi. "I will hurt you when I am out of patience." He smacks a hand to the wall and mumbles words enough for the shorter male to understand. "Try to tell me another piece of your stories or lies about this house and I will totally hurt you as much as I wanted to with Koutarou last night. You hear me?" He moves his head closer and threatening the other male to stay shut or else he will be in a world of pain. 

  
"Don't worry I got it." Kunimi answers calmly and looking at the other male's eyes to show that he is indeed not lying. 

  
Osamu did not spoke back and lets go of the other male and walking out of his shower area. Unintentionally, Kunimi saw the buns. 

  
"He's got a manly ass." Kunimi muttered and sighed continuing his bath. 

  
After the male got out of the showers, he proceeds to the dining area to eat breakfast. He is currently sitting between Shouyou and Koushi who is almost done. 

  
"Okay I got to go guys! Bye!" He quickly fled and taking his plate and utensils to the tray on the side counter near the kitchen door. 

  
"I have to get done before our teacher arrives." Kuroo sits beside Kunimi and has his plate and utensils needed. It was a self service of getting your dining intruments after all since its breakfast. 

  
Lunch and dinner are most likely being done by Nishinoya Yuu and Suna Rintarou. 

  
"Oh hey there beautiful! I didn't expect you to be my seatmate for my first day of boarding school." Kuroo early in the morning teasing the sullen face-like Kunimi.

  
"Can you please stop calling me that? It really makes me uncomfortable." Kunimi says looking at his food and nearly touching the last slice of toast.

  
"Sure Akira." Tetsurou in a quick change of catcall. "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfy but since now you honestly told me, I might as well do what I should." He spoke and then gets some food to eat on the table.

  
Kunimi sighs and thanks Tetsurou for understanding. He continues eating his toast and spreads some butter and sprinkled sugar above it.

  
"Akira, are you gonna eat those?" Hinata pointing at the waffles on the other male's plate. 

  
"I am more on bread and eggs for today. Sure you can have them." Kunimi answered. 

  
"Thanks." Due to Kuroo, Kunimi wants to eat less now. He wants to get away from the flirt. 

  
Osamu is on a distance eating apple and observing the table but his eyes are locked on Kunimi. 

  
"Tilted?" Sakusa asks as he approached the male resting his back on the wall. 

  
"Shut up. I don't need the presence of any Sakusa Kiyoomi today or tomorrow or even the next coming days." Osamu says and not looking at Kiyoomi. 

  
Sakusa is still calm and unafflicted by the other's words. He still talked afterwards. 

  
"Listen, about Atsumu. He didn't-- I loved your brother!" Sakusa says straightforward but Miya ignores him. "That day before he died, I was there and to save him. If you only know how hard it is to struggle and save him from those men piling up on him. . . It was supposed to be me who is dead. Not him." Sakusa says and sighs calmly and turning around to go back to the stairs. 

  
"He loved you so much." Osamu catches up with words and still looking at the dining table. "If you think telling me this would give justice, sorry but it won't! Those men who raped my brother relentlessly and turned him into a toy and slave are all found just days ago before I even got here. But do you know what the hard part is?" Osamu looks at Kiyoomi and looking mad. "The hard part is everyday I see myself being ganged up by some men with the same faces of who took my brother like since I am his twin and his other half I am like linked to it totally hard. Its like everything that has happened to my brother all goes to me and I have never felt so missing upon myself for thinking who am I everyday!" Osamu says in a strict voice yet calm and heard. 

  
"Do you know why I despise you so much?" Osamu saunters and going to the other male who stopped. "Because everyday in my sleep I can always hear my brother asking me if you, his beloved Omi loves him as much as he did!" Osamu is trembling in hate. "And the reason why I blame you is all because you failed to see how much you mean to my brother and how much he is willing to accept who you are." 

  
"He is dead now Kiyoomi. And I can still hear him humming beside my bed everyday putting me to an endless loop of nightmares involving his scarred life as a teenager with unrequited love and being kidnapped just to be a sex slave." Osamu starts to shed tears. 

  
"If that night, if you did not push him away, if you just gave him a chance of delivering him to our house instead of leaving him alone. . ." Osamu is hitting Sakusa's chest with his index finger with every phrase. He is about to say another but he was left speechless and sheds more tears. 

  
~~"Shut up Tsumu! Shut up!"~~ Osamu says softly and like his forearm is being held and Osamu going free from him. Osamu Miya walks away and heads upstairs. 

  
Kiyoomi is left alone and still standing on the central passage. He wants to burst into tears but he doesn't want to show it out like Osamu. 

  
"Tsumu. If only I can see or hear you, please touch my hand. I missed you so much." The curly haired male muttered and walks to the elevator. 

  
And behind the wall, Kunimi is unintentionally listening to them and sheds tears after what he heard. He knows the feeling of in deep pain and mental suffering because he too was a rape victim by his own uncle. 

  
"Kunimi?" He heard someone calling for him. "Kunimi?!" 

  
Kunimi is behind the curtained wall and seeing Kindaichi calling for him. 

  
"Kinda-- Kindaichi-sensei." Kunimi shows himself and wiping his tears. 

  
"Hey there, I was--" Kindaichi turns around and seeing the other teary eyes, he used his hanky. "I was looking for you before the last five minutes ends. First day of class remember?" Kindaichi reminded while wiping the tears away from the other. 

  
Kunimi looks up at the taller male and seeing his pure smile, he felt hope along with it. He felt relief and comfortably nods as an answer. He sudde ly remembered how vile, flagitious and heinous his uncle is towards him but so far, he hadn't gotten any nightmares for the past days and his first night in the boarding school.

  
"I'm sorry sir." Kunimi apologized and proceeds to the Little Parlor. Kindaichi is right behind him and follows him. 

  
"So, have you ever played a piece before? Any known piano instrumental pieces?" Kindaichi asked after he writes their topic on the board which includes some history. 

  
"Well when I was in school, I did once. But I am not that-- good." Kunimi honestly answers though he felt a little off of what he just said. He felt like something is wrong. 

  
After three full hours, the class has ended and Akira kept his notes and his pen. 

  
"So I guess, see you later then?" Kindaichi asked politely. 

  
"S-Sure. Sure sir. See you. . . Later." Kunimi says. 

  
"You can call me Kindaichi when we are not in class, Kunimi." He added. 

  
"Okay. I just hope Meian did not hear that." Kindaichi liked how the impish statement was said and raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Miraculously, the Kunimi chuckled as well but weak and short. 

  
"You look cute when you're like that." Kindaichi follows up after the chuckle. "You should smile some more." He says before leaving the Little Parlor. 

  
Kunimi is about to leave the Little Parlor but something felt different and as if he is driven to go back there. He looked at the piano itself and walking back to it. He sat on the seat and touching the tiles and closed his own eyes and not so much time spent, he began to play the piano. He did not feel like in control while doing it but he loves how he is playing it. It felt like he is playing a European masterpiece as the sound plays awfully beautiful and mysterious to the ears as it sounds like a representation of grief or sorrow and pain. He slowly opens his eyes and seeing his fingers move, he is suddenly shocked. 

  
He stops playing the piece and looks at his hands as he slowly pulls it away from the tiles. 

  
"Wow! For a Japanese, I never knew you play that like a European." Kindaichi spoke and is actually at the back recording the played music. He felt bad since it wasn't finished. "Do you. . . know the name of that you played?" 

  
"I-I don't know its just a try to-- It's my first time playing that. I didn't know I would do well and beautifully and--" Kunimi stops talking and shrugs. "I felt weird though I. . . I love it." Kunimi says and looking down. 

  
"Hidden talent I see? I guess that would answer it." Kindaichi says and finally leaving Kunimi behind. 

  
Kunimi was left behind still sitting and trying to click a tile but he stops and decided to take a break. 

  
He went out of the Little Parlor and went to the second floor to go back in his bedroom. He goes up the stairs, and through the hallway but then before he could turn to the direction to his room he heard a slap. He quietly walks towards the direction just to know what it could be about. 

  
"What is this I heard? Sleeping on very late? Do you not want to attend your classes? Don't think like you are some victim here because you , are not!" Kunimi heard the same similar voice and turns his head to it to see that it was Professor Akaashi talking to Koutarou. 

  
"But--" Another slap was done by the professor and heavier than the earlier one. 

  
"Talking back I see? Wanting to be strong Koutarou?" Akaashi asked with a tone of sarcasm and holding on the taller male's collar and smacks him to the wall. Bokuto cannot fight back because Keiji is a teacher and is mostly respected. 

  
"I'm sorry sir." Bokuto apologized and hated the feeling of feeling so lower. 

  
"No you don't sound like it. Or maybe I should show you and teach you a lesson you will never forget." Akaashi says in a lecherous and evil way that it made Kunimi's eyes grow and feel surprised. 

  
The professor dragged the student to his own room and like an object was thrown in. The door is locked and will be unable to be opened. 

  
Kunimi is a little terrified at what he witnessed but its not his business to know it. He is about to walk back to his room. 

  
"Don't worry. Ever since he came here Professor Akaashi is like that to him. That owl head is such a pain in the ass anyways." Osamu Miya spoke and looking at Kunimi with a rather calm and normal looking face. 

  
Kunimi looked at Osamu and remembers what he heard earlier. He can see closely how sorrowful Osamu's eyes are right now apart from the more mad-filled one. 

  
**_"I can always hear my brother asking me. . ."_ **

  
**_". . . I can still hear him humming beside my bed everyday putting me to an endless loop of nightmare. . ."_ **

  
~~**_"Shut up Tsumu! SHUT UP!"_ ** ~~

  
"Uhm. . ." Kunimi is almost speechless. "You don't look so good." It was an awkward statement to say for someone who has a grumpy and mad face who is so despiseful and now looking more like a calm and rehabilitated being. 

  
"Why? Do you prefer the 'me' when you got here? I'm telling you, you would be dead by your third day here already so you better start using that mouth correctly if you don't want that bitch version back." Osamu says and looking serious again. 

  
"S-Sorry." Kunimi says. 

  
Osamu looks at the clock right above them and checking the time. 

  
"Lunch is at twelve forty-five. Don't be late." Osamu says and leaves Kunimi alone. 

  
It was weird for Kunimi. So strange for a person who always looks so vile go on being calm and collected all of a sudden. Kunimi knows part of Osamu's story but. . . he now wonders if Osamu is undergoing worse situations than him considering that he looks crazy talking to nothing but air or is it truly his dead twin brother's apparition? 


	11. Twin Apparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment before Osamu saw Kunimi and talking rather calm and collected rather than the usual annoying mood.

In his bedroom, he seems to be a bit rash. He fixes his things inside a closet and hangs but too much brought by his anguished self, he got the bar broken and thus, all of the clothes hangered falls down. 

"Son of a bitch!" He smacks his palm on the woooden closet's body and totally annoyed of what he has done, failure. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He says out loud. He sees the other just looking at him and without anything done. 

". . ." 

"Go on! Laugh at me! Its what you do right?" Osamu says with his arms open and irritated at the other one with him. 

The other one just feels bad and doesn't laugh or any other interaction. He is just. . . staring at Osamu.

"Me being hurt, being humiliated, and me being left behind while you always bother me when you cause amounts of trouble." He walks towards the other one and speaks it out. 

After the words, he went back to his bed and looks back at the other still looking at him with a rather diffident look. 

"Oh what do you expect." Osamu sighs and sits down instead of resting his back. 

"And all I thought is you only cared about yourself." 

". . ." 

"What? Seriously? You're asking me that?" Osamu says and with a disappointed face. 

". . ."

"Can you please not! If not for that motherfucker you won't be even like that now." Osamu madly spoke.

". . ."

"If you want to know yourself then why not see for yourself." Osamu being overreacting

". . ."

"Oh here you go again with that--" The argument seems to get complicated.

". . ."

"Stop it! We are not dealing with this again and stop showing me that face!" Disappointed Osamu. 

". . ." 

"Don't 'Please please' me! And I am not falling for those begs again! Not again!" Osamu says and looking away but he can't ignore the fact that he glances and got his attention reverted.

"Why am I so fucking weak when it comes to you begging! I hate you for this!" Osamu rolls his eyes and sighs. 

"I hate that you are not with me. If not for that moron you could've at least grew up with me and help me get our family's business growing." 

". . ." 

"Tch. You mean mom aaaand dad. Gramps always kept us together. All thanks to him, we are living happily." 

". . ." 

"Oh? Hah! So I am the pain in the neck now?" Osamu raises an eyebrow.

"--" 

"We both know grandpa watches you the most because you are a total touble package. I'm just dangerous around food. That's me! That's all!" Osamu crosses his arms and said it loud and clear.

". . ." 

"Can you stop. . . Go on laugh." Osamu says and sighs off his nose.

"Its been a while since I heard you laugh like that." Osamu admits how much he missed hearing it despite remembering how he hates being outsmarted and get laughed at.

". . ."

"Kiyoomi is fine. I know, he is still the same one with face mask and rubber gloves and with hand sanitizers and disinfectants. What's new with that bitch." He grits his teeth and hating the fact of him asking about Kiyoomi.

". . ." 

"And you did?" An act?

". . ."

"Good. Serves him right!" Osamu makes a stop sigh and smirks. 

". . ." 

"He doesn't deserve you! Leaving you that night instead of at least making it up to you by taking you home is--" Osamu speaking serene.

". . ." 

"Please! Stop! No matter how you said, I will still blame that motherfu--" Osamu speaking to the other without looking eye to eye calmly.

". . ." 

"Fine I will watch my words. And I am calm." Admitting, he does sound like his voice is raising inch by inch. 

". . ." 

"Yeah your welcome. You owe me a lot now! I really hate talking to-- okay I will talk to him. Only if I got the chance."

"_____"

"I just hope I don't let anger get me. I mean, your extreme nightmares are totally transferred to me for crying out loud!" 

". . ."

"No Tsumu! I hate it! I hate it! You told me not to mention your name but I had it! I keot disobeying anyways. I really just can't take it anymore Tsumu! Your days on those rapists who made you their sex slave are so brutal!"

". . ."

"No Tsumu. It felt like a second world that keeps destroying my life everyday and my whole self every second!" 

". . ."

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Osamu straightforward.

"Our minds are linked. You don't sleep but your mind is always active! Our brains are still one ever since you died. Ever since you became an apparition. Ever since you followed me!" 

". . ." 

"Okay fine! I'm sorry!" Osamu apologizes. Sincere yet the tone, mood and rhythm doesn't feel like it. 

". . ." 

"No Tsumu. I. . . love you my brother. You are my life! Without you by my side is like half of the puzzle pieces went lost, torn apart or burnt away." 

". . ."

"If only I know that you will be kidnapped that night, I would've joined your date with that germaphobe and stalked as a third wheel." 

". . ."

"Yeah whatever. Your welcome. So, why didn't you touch his hand then? I remember you saying it earlier." Osamu curious to know why Atsumu didn't he let Omi feel his hand.

". . ." 

"Funny I can see you and he doesn't. Its like only us and nobody to fuss." Osamu says while his twin smiles.

". . ." 

"Here you go again with your boastful self. So much for being some dead crap." 

". . ." 

"Yeah fine whatever. Just stay here and avoid going out." 

". . ." 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Osamu asked and hearing the other talking about some creature passing by the hallway one day while he quietly tried to sneak and look around the second floor area. 

"You saw one of the students tremble and run in fear to the elevator yesterday night. Hold on wait." The information from Atsumu rings a bell.

". . ." 

"You mean Kunimi correct?" 

". . ."

"Kunimi is one of the students here who sees some stupid things like some damn butcher and some damn man in black or something." Osamu tried describing but wasn't able to do so since that time he doesn't care. 

". . ."

"No matter what happens stay away from him." Osamu being overprotective. 

". . ." 

"We don't know what those can do to you here! I can't lose you again!" Osamu says and warns Tsumu. 

". . ."

"Oi!" Osamu calmly spoke and soothing. "Next time don't-- don't hold my arm like that. I slipped earlier and good thing Kiyoomi is too oblivious not to believe on my words." Osamu looks at his twin and his twin walks to him but he instead phases through.

"Tsumu you're already dead." Osamu says and wanting to hug the other but he can't. All they can do is look at each other. 

". . ." 

"Befriend Kunimi? Instead of scaring him? You're insane telling me that right now." Change of topic back to Kunimi.

". . ."

"I won't befriend some crazy third eye using moron like--" 

". . ."

"Yeah fine sure I am as crazy as him talking to some ghost I only see yeah fine." Osamu admits and goes to his table. 

". . ." Atsumu approaches the other who has gone to his study table and trying to steal the pen from his brother but fails. 

"Just some to-do list. Later is my first day of class so stay here no matter what happens because that mor-- Kunimi Akira might see you and even catch you roaming and scare the fuck out of others." Atsumu warned by his twin.

". . ."

"Go out? Tsumu don't push me away now. There is still thirty minutes before--" Atsumu shows a doubtful face. 

". . ."

"Can you not look at me like that and imitate me? It sickens m-- Okay fine you win!" Osamu says and left the bedroom quietly. 

". . ."

". . ." 

". . ." Atsumu flies on the bed and pounced on by . . . 

It was a while when Osamu has walked around and seeing the pet snake Stefano by Suguru slithering back to the room of Suguru. Probably has caught a rat and has decided to go back to his owner's room. 

He is somehow weirded out by it, almost took the thought of calling Suguru. Osamu remembered Meian saying Daishou Suguru has morning classes every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday morning. 

"Suguru told me to let his snake slither in my room and got the rat caught." A deep voice talked behind Osamu and looked behind. 

"I hate it Hajime." Osamu admits and rolls his eyes. "Wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be with Chikara for classes?" Osamu asked.

"Ended earlier than expected. Professor told us that we did well for a first day. How about you? Afternoon batch?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah yeah I am for the afternoon schedule." Osamu says and urged to keep going and taking one step. 

"Oh, by the way, sensei also told us that lunch will be done any time around twelve fourty-five so better get ready for it. Don't be late and get Meian disappointed." 

"Thanks." Osamu said after he sighed and the other closing his room door. Then, he kept going and saw Akira standing. 

"Don't worry. Ever since he came here Professor Akaashi is like that to him. That owl head is such a pain in the ass anyways." Osamu Miya spoke and looking at Kunimi with a rather calm and normal looking face. 

And then, the latter happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's words can never be heard by others and only Osamu could and can.


	12. Strange Question

After finishing his task in his room, Ennoshita went out for a while and thought of taking some air. He felt a bit left out of the topic earlier and realizing it just made him worried. Iwaizumi doesn't even looked bothered earlier but Ennoshita hated the fact that it gets him. 

  
He goes to the benches and there he sits as he takes some thinking and relaxation. He does an Indian sit and lies his back on the backrest with his eyes closed. 

  
It was indeed peaceful with a bit of wind. Leaves can be heard scratching on the floor and the dancing branches chimes its leaves unattached. There are no birds around and other sounds of nature that can be possibly heard. It was an afternoon sunset. 

  
"Chikara, dinner will be early today. So don't be late there." He remembers Tetsurou's reminder before he went out. 

  
He checks on his watch and takes note of the time. A few minutes more would do, he said to himself. 

  
It is peace and quiet until someone approached him and even sits beside him, breaking his Indian sitting. 

  
"Uhm. Chikara? Chikara correct?" The boy with the orange hair asked. 

  
"Y-Yes! Its me!" Ennoshita looks at him and fixed himself wearing his eyeglasses. "Why? Is there a problem?" He asked the shorter male. 

  
"Well earlier, I am doing well in class but then I feel like. . ." Hinata took a stop to talking and thought that the other male might not even believe him. 

  
Ennoshita is listening carefully and thought the problem is a serious one. He even stays aware of any possible diagnosis to what the orange haired guy would say. 

  
"I hope it doesn't sound crazy but, I feel like I am not the one doing it. Please understand, yes it is my legs working my I feel like I am not even the one running." Hinata calmly explains and even felt shy while talking. He knows his words are unbelievable.

  
"Huh?" Ennoshita felt lost at the second and has understood the other quite. "What do you mean? So you are saying that it looked like you are in control but you really aren't. Does it have to do with your consciousness?" 

  
"I--" 

  
"Oi! Chikara! Its time for dinner." Koushi called for them and waiting for them.

  
Hinata is interrupted and seeing the other standing up to take dinner. 

  
"Shouyou I don't know what to say yet to be honest but, for now, lets have dinner. Shall we?" Ennoshita politely says and waiting for the shorter male to get up and join him.

  
"O-Okay. . ." Hinata being patient, joins the other and goes back indoors with Chikara to have dinner. 

  
Ennoshita is now wondering what could possibly be going on with Hinata or if he is just being weird and making up stories. But it did not look like some made up story because the short male himself looks totally true to his words. 

  
After dinner, Kunimi went to the library to get some books he will need to do some desk work after their discussion with Kindaichi. He wants to be sure that he really is not having advance learning by himself without even knowing. 

  
For him it is the weirdest thing that could ever happen but he just wants to be sure. 

  
"Still here for the night?" Kunimi twitched and looks at the one who spoke. 

  
"O-Oi-Oikawa-sen-- pai." Kunimi slurred.

  
"Searching books you need, correct?" Tooru asked. "Well I am also getting some books so I just want to know if you will use that stair." 

  
Akira looked at where Tooru is pointing and did not realize that there is a stair behind him. 

  
"Oh uhm-- I didn't, wouldn't. . . wouldn't even use that." Akira honestly answered. 

  
"Good thing I came here and asked for that. I am wondering if you already tripped over if I hadn't show up." Tooru passes and took what he needed as he excuses himself and thanking the younger male. 

  
"T-Take care." Akira has no idea why he said that. He continued looking at the shelves for what he needed since Tooru is gone. 

  
It was lit and quiet at Akira's aisle but the more the sweeps his fingers through every book backbone, the more he is hearing footsteps and strangely stopping when he stops sweeping his fingers on every backbone his index and middle finger steps on. 

  
"Oikawa-senpai?" He called. He tried to know if it is Oikawa just on the other side of the shelves but nobody answered and he heard a sough that made his body feel chill and shiver. 

  
"H-Hello?" Kunimi called but he heard a long scream as an answer which made him back away and hit the shelves behind him but didn't fall. 

  
Another long scream was heard and with a creepy creaking sound stretching around and books started to be pushed off the shelf one by one and Akira shields his face and head with his hands and forearms.

  
He takes his breath and looking at his front with nothig to see but books on the shelves and nobody until he nods and sighs and saw an unknown shadow on his shoes coming from his left side. It gave the chills to the tall male and he wants to ignore and run away but instead, he slowly looks at his left and saw an unknown male looking at him. 

  
The male has a skin as cold as ice, completely pale and his face is covered in bruises and black eyed but the eyes itself are already pried out. He has his smile wounded and cut until his nose level cheek. His hair is withering and is shorter than him in height. 

  
Kunimi's heartbeat grows stronger and the fear is filling up the meter in his mind as he is looking at a corpse eye to eye. 

  
Unlike in the kitchen, the dead did not scream and Kunimi did not let fear devour him again as he saunters backwards and looking at the dead assuring he won't be catching up another incoming. He did not mind stepping on some books as on what he is looking at, he rather lets himself able to escape rather than shake in fear. He also sweeps his shoes to push some books away and not create a sound that gives him an idea that the apparition might get disturbed. 

  
He is slowly walking away and is to look at his back to make a run but as he lost his gaze and sees the end, he instead was blocked by three girls in their school uniforms drenched in blood and torn with some rips on their skin and bloodshed all around the hips, thighs and legs.

  
Akira wasn't able to endure anymore and was caught up by fear making him cover his ears and close his eyes and hearing unknown voices, cries, evil laughters, mercy begging, and agonizing deaths around with so much screams and Kunimi talking to himself that it is all unreal. None is true and all is just in the mind. All are images made up and not true at all. 

  
But then, his mind and heart both says otherwise. All he saw is real and not visualizations. 

  
_**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!** _

  
_**NO! PLEASE NO!** _

  
_**THE SOLUTION FOR THE PROBLEM IS WHAT? TELL ME! TELL ME YOU LAZY BRAT TEEEELLLL MEEEEEE!** _

  
_**PLEAAAAASEEE!** _

  
_**RUUUUUUUN!** _

  
Kunimi heard all of different sounds and mourns and slowly falls and loses consciousness after hearing a loud screech of a woman calling his name. 

  
After that, nothing was heard again. It all seemed really quiet and calm and soft om where Akira is lying on. 

  
He realized when he regained consciousness that he is already on his bed in his roo. and actually got asleep last night while browsing in the library.

  
"Hey! Finally you're awake." Ennoshita said while checking on some work for his class later. 

  
"Chikara? Wait, where am I?" Akira asked and getting up. 

  
"Your room. Tooru found you in the library unconscious and quickly called for help. If Sir Kindaichi hadn't been to the library to get his notepad and portfolio, you might've lasted longer in there lying down the books you took." Chikara explained and Akira is getting up and looking at Chikara with a concerned look and Akira opens his door to check if its really his room. 

  
Chikara wasn't lying. 

  
"What happened back there? How did you faint?" Chikara asked as the other looks at Chikara and closing his room door. 

  
"There were four of them there." Akira mumbled and wasn't clear enough for Chikara to understand. 

  
"Hmm?" Chikara asking in a humming voice. 

  
"Its. . . nothing. I just remembered being. . . tired last night." Akira lied about it because he, himself, knows that a person studying human anatomy won't even be able to understand or believe him without proof. 

  
Akira may have seen those but Chikara may have not.

  
"Are you okay Akira? You seem bothered." Chikara asked and looking at Akira. He knows something his wrong but he cannot put the pen ball point at the paper to know whT it could be.

  
Akira has decided not to tell Chikara and lie. He knows he might be thought crazy minded by the other and has acted natural and moves.

  
"I'm. . . I'm fine Chikara. I will go to my class with Sir Kindaichi after I have breakfast and bath." Kunimi says and gets his towel but Chikara stopped him and said. 

  
"You should take breakfast first. Sir Yuu might be cleaning up in a few minutes and you might not be able to eat breakfast." Chikara informs the other. "Don't worry about your class, Sir Kindaichi has said that you can rest today. He is currently with Kiyoomi right now since he gave you a break for now due to last night." 

  
"I'll. . . I'll tell sir to move our class in the afternoon since he made Kiyoomi take morning schedule. It sounds unfair if I skip a day, right?" 

  
Akira says with pure confidence and leaves the room to have his morning breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata- The Runner  
> Ennoshita- The Anatomy Expert  
> Kunimi- The Social Exposure/Pianist  
> Oikawa- The Astronaut/Astronomy  
> Iwaizumi- The Health Instructor  
> Yaku- The Accountant/Mathematician  
> Osamu- The Chef/Food Expert  
> Sugawara- The Master Educator  
> Daishou- The Snake Whisperer  
> Kuroo- The Biggest Brain and Scientist  
> Bokuto- The Athlete  
> Sakusa- The Fiddler/Cleaner  
> Hoshiumi- The Artist/Painter  
> Ushijima- The Farmer


End file.
